Duels and Vectors
by TURP
Summary: While walking around Kaede finds a strange bracelet... when she needed help the most it activates allowing her alter ego err rather "dark self" to emerge: Behold Lucifern! Chapter 10 is up. Being re-edited.
1. A Diclonius shadow game

Duels and Vectors

A Yu-Gi-Oh! and Elvin Lied crossover… yes folks finally lost it I've the 2nd person to cross these two anime's together. After finding a strange bracelet half buried under clay-like dirt. At the day she snapped fate would intervene and help her save civilization from unholy evil. I've also given her Millennium Item the Millennium Bracelet a unique power… hold onto your hats here folks the bracelet brings the monsters of the cards to life! Real Exodia's, real Summoned Skulls and real Gods (yes showing up)! Expect an "oh s***!" moment from the bullies. Yes folks this is the only story where I'm referring Lucy as Kaede … her real name evidently (though only found out in the last manga issues) also the only story not using dimensional travel where her age is 15-16. Story is rated K+ for mild swearing, a dark tone/plot, scary monster combat, frightening monsters and battle descriptions. Yu-Gi-Oh! setting post Duelist Kingdom and ignores Battle City, Enter the Shadow realm, Waking the Dragons, World Championship plus Dawn of the Duel; Elvin Lied setting a few days pre-episodes 1-5. Expect some scares for poor Nana upcoming fight with Kaede slash Lucifern.

-Chapter 1 – A Diclonius shadow game

In a seemingly ordinary orphanage in the city of Yokohama there lived a young aged 7 years in age. The girl was always being picked on by the other kids. The girl possessed bright pink hair and somewhat frightening scarlet eyes. On her head was a set of horns looking like cat ears or a ribbon set. They made her a source of constant abuse and name-calling. Her name was Kaede which meant maple leafy. The adults didn't like her that much either but three of the kids just loved to torment her constantly at any turn they included: Talki the weasily group leader, Ken his brains, and the dummy of the three Izzy. The three always went out of their way to make her miserable like stealing her snacks, putting worms in her backpack, stealing her lunches, putting Worchester sauce in her milk, they just never quit at it. Though Lucy hated this place girl thought one of these they'd get their just deserts but Kaede probably would never see them get it. Her only friend was a little brown stray dog she found and took care of in her spare time… But that would change within a few potentially life changing minutes.

Over the recent years a new craze had shown up and Kaede was hooked on it. The craze was named "Duel Monsters" a trading card game that used monsters of various types to fight in duel type matches. A deck could have anywhere from 40 to 100 cards but most serious players used only the minimum 40. The game was made by the rich American Maximillion Pegasus a wealthy businessman who rivaled only the great Seto Kaiba from Domino City. Kaede whenever there was a chance she'd catch a duel on the TV and study, study, study the duelist's strategy. In her deck were some mean monsters like the demonoid Summoned Skull, the weak but nasty looking Worm Drake, the decayed corpse creature Dragon Zombie, the very popular Dark Magician Girl. In fact it was a favorite for any male player to see or own. The girl wished she was like the card monster… powerful and popular with people. As a final entry of her favorite cards there was the hideous skull and bone conglomerate Ryu Kokki… a real nasty bucket of bones indeed. Her cards and her stray puppy friend Jiro were her only friends at the orphanage… strangely every so often she could swear she heard her deck's cards talking like they understood her perfectly. But she would always quickly shove that kind of thinking aside as it was impossible. Card monsters being real creatures what a huge load of bunk she thought. '

Taking a small stroll before lunch was served the girl was walking around the forested hills while outside but near the hillside Kaede saw something somewhat shiny half buried in the mountain's rust red clay-like soil… intrigued by whatever was there she dug into the soft dirt. She didn't have to dig that much as she found what it was… some golden colored bracelet with a freakish looking eye in the center, the outer edges went outward like the shape of a typhoon or hurricane symbol. "Now who would bury such a nice piece of jewelry… I should clean it first so it shines it looks real dirty. (wipes if off using a handkerchief/it shine in the sunny air) Hmm that's better… wonder who left this here oh well their loss my gain I guess if they don't want it I'll take it and wear it. (puts in on her right wrist) Ooh it looks very becoming on me I'll admit but it looks out of place in this time… now I wonder what Reika's surprise was I hope it's good." Kaede then went off to the classroom 5B to see what Reika wanted to give her like she mentioned earlier in the morning.

If somebody with super fine hearing was listening they would have heard the trinket speak out very faintly. "Finally my host has come back to me… I'll keep an eye or two on the girl as I sense trouble brewing."

-orphanage classroom

However inside the empty classroom bully trio of Talki, Ken and Izzy had a surprise ready for Kaede alright but unfortunately it wasn't playing anything even remotely childish. The pink haired Kaede stood terrified of three bullies in front of her. Ken and Izzy had took a hold her and held her back while Talki had a pot in his one hand and held down her small dog friend Jiro… she knew exactly what was going to transpire. They were going to beat him and make her suffer from watching. She struggled against her attackers but her efforts were in vain as they held her tighter and Talki gave an evil looking smirk as he raised the pot ready to smash the dog.

-begin Yu-Gi-Oh! season intro theme (battle city version 1)

Crying inward Kaede pleaded for a miracle, or someone or something to help her and Jiro out from this nightmare her eyes suddenly snapped open and they began glowing with some strange energy. "YU-GI-OH!" She shouted for reasons unknown and the three punks were thrown back off of her almost to the wall. Some bizarre yet powerful force had shoved the three away from their bullying victim… Kaede was suddenly a good few inches taller and her eyes looked much more serious like her mind was on very intense business. An odd golden glowing eye adorned her forehead while wispy golden energy came off her body like a ghost was possessing her.

Bending down as she picked up the pup she spoke out. "Ahhhh… Ah it feels so good to be free after several millennia all locked up in that bracelet. Hmm? So this is what seven year old boys do for fun these days beat up little helpless puppy dogs. So you think picking on Kaede makes you superior hmm? (points at the three with glares) You're all a bunch of spineless cowards."

"Kaede's a horned freak… it'll teach her." Ken spat at the glowing girl.

"Yeah me too and so does Izzy he thinks the same… you don't scare us yer still the freaky horned ox just like her even with your freaky hairstyle and glowing body. Y-y-y-you don't scare us not at all!" Talki said trying to hide being nervous in front of his buddies.

"What's with the glowing eye on your head it's a new freaky look for you freak." Ken snapped back.

The tall glowing girl glowered at the three brats in response to that remark. "Now that's the final straw… how dare you all accuse sweet Kaede of being a monster you're the monsters here picking on weak animals… hmm I've an idea for you lads how about we play a little game called "Shadow Realm"… well how about it?"

"No… no stupid games the freak all she does is play w/her stupid cards and puzzles at every turn not that we'd play ever with her anyways." Izzy scoffed at the idea being a jerk.

"Oh I insist it will only take a few moments I promise you'll never forget it I swear what do you have to lose from it?" The taller glowing Kaede said suggesting a reason for playing her little "game" raising her light pink colored right brow.

"Ehh why not we got nothing better to do right Ken?" Talki said to Ken who spoke to Izzy.

"Uh yeah why not Ken what do we have to lose in it right? It's just some freaky named game after all." Izzy said finally agreeing to the idea.

-begin Superbeast by Rob Zombie (fits Slifer and also Lucy too/Slifer's the beast he could kill her ass with one blast;)

The taller Kaede seemed pleased by the boys enthusiasm about the "Shadow Games" she told them about… they fell right into her trap hook line and dense stinker. "Good, good, good little boys but now playtime is now over it's time for the dark to arise… My Millennium item allows me to summon the monsters of Duel Monsters to life… don't believe me then let me enlighten you on the subject." The taller Kaede said while glowering at the three boys. "Powers of the Shadow Realm hear my calling bring forth the monsters!" The girls various cards soon started floating around and glowing with an eerie blue light. Soon five of them from her collection began to glow with a dark black mist-like energy. "Summoned Skull! Worm Drake! Dragon Zombie! Dark Magician Girl! And Ryo Kokki all arise and come forth!"

The cards then vanished in a set of small flashes of white light but in their places… were monster… real frigging monsters! The demon like and bony Summoned Skull, the scantily clad and busty Dark Magician Girl, the bone monster Ryo Kokki, the hideous looking snake-like worm the Worm Drake, and the rotted Dragon Zombie and undead creature of fowl appearances. Also the whole room began going dark like it was being taken over by deep violet fog… the three boys started sweating slightly and stated getting winded like the air was very thin or toxic. The whole area was surrounded by black flames and a strange eye like on her forehead stared down on them all. (Shadow Realm baby! this should teach 'em a lesson WHOO HOO!;)

Real frigging monsters in front of their eyes! Talki, Ken and Izzy couldn't believe this… things like this only happen in the movies didn't they? "This is insane somebody help us here!" Talki yelled out loudly.

The Dark Magician Girl card wagged her pointer finger as if to say "No, no, no you don't" while giving a playful girly smile and wink at them. "No one can help you three in here this is the Shadow Realm a place of darkness and doom. Souls are sent here and never released and seen again… but go on scream if you want Ryo Kokki loves the cries of anguish so do it all you want. Monsters attack them now!"

The Summoned Skull monster took hold of Talki's shirt scruff and growled in his face while the Worm Drake was coiled around him not squeezing but keeping up a firm hold. Meanwhile the Dragon Zombie had Izzy pinned down blasting him w/its foul and rotten undead breath. Finally Ken had Ryu Kokki staring him down while the creature tried to psyche him out by making fake moves at him. Ryu Kokki was definitely enjoying this bit of torment to the boy as were all the monsters. Kaede's eyes kept a close eye on the three jerks, she could see they were absolutely terrified by the monsters, which is what she wanted after all to scare them to near death and make them leave Kaede alone or else… or else face her wrath again. The whole time Dark Magician Girl and Kaede were watching the spectacle. The spell casting monster was enjoying the show very much and was amused by Izzy being blasting by dead dragon halitosis. The busty blonde creature started giggling at their predicament like it was a joke.

"Monsters enough let them go been scared crap-less enough I'm sure of it… monsters release them I order you to do what I say now do it." The girl barked out to the monsters who seemed rather disappointed at their "fun" ending so soon. "Don't give me 'those looks go on back into your cards no scat go run along now."

The five monsters then returned to their respective cards and the three bullies were dropped onto the hard floor like rocks. Their teasing victim glowered at them not happy in the slightest. "I'll give all of you idiots one warning and one only leave this girl and her dog alone or face the power the of the Shadow Realm again. Next time you err I might not be so merciful now go and leave this room and if I catch you or anyone pulling this kind of stunt again to poor little Kaede the results won't be pretty I assure you besides who will believe you three anyways hmm? Run along now…"

The three ran like the hounds of Hades were after them… and in a flash the tall rosette went short again and saw the three ran off in a panic. "How… did I… how did I do that?" The girl seemed very disturbed over the incident it was like she was a prisoner in her own body she saw what she was doing but had no control of her actions. "What's happened to me?"

All of a sudden a ghostly and disembodied voice came out of nowhere as a tall and older version of herself appeared like some ghost… except dressed in a pink top and cream yellow skirt with a set of deep blue boots and a fluffy green hat with some long strings on the sides yet possessing bright rose pink colored locks, deep ruby hued eyes, and small but more pointed horns than she had. "Do not fear me my dear I can answer you on that question… I am the spirit from the Millennium Bracelet I am known only as Lucifern an ancient female guardian warrior you were in trouble and it's a Millennium Spirits duty is to protect their host and surrounding circle and that includes friends my dear. It is my duty to protect you at all times I swear it Kaede I won't let you down." The spirit reassured the young girl about her safety of her and her small dog. "But… but… but you're just a ghost how can you protect me from them? They'll keep coming after me no likes me here they all hate me even the grownups do! Everyone hates me here no one will ever love me!" Kaede said started to break into a bawling fit.

"I am always watching farewell for now young Kaede I will return when you need me most farewell fair child. I've inform someone just and kind to find and take you away goodbye my dear." Lucifern said vanishing in a flash leaving behind a very confused little Kaede.

"All this because I found some pretty looking bracelet buried in the dirt… I hate my life I hate it I hate it… what does Lucifern know about life hmm? Nothing she was probably born thousands of years ago long people I bet folks thought she was a god not a monster like me." Kaede grumped out loud to no one.

"I heard that young lady… you might want to learn some manners Kaede it's unbecoming of a young woman." Lucifern retorted from out of nowhere. "I said I was always watching didn't I? And I listen too as well whatever the punks say I can hear and retaliate at them with them not knowing it… as you kids say "don't get mad get even" I'll keep them in line."

-some hours later

After a few hours once dinner was prepared and cleared away the trio of Talki, Ken and Izzy took 1 good long look at Kaede and broke out into a sweat and backed away a bit in fear. Kaede took careful note of their facial expressions… it was too much the once proud trio were acting like quivering jellyfish just at seeing her face made them nervous. The rosette took a glance at her Millennium Item upon her wrist. "Can you really get me out of here Lucifern?"

"Of course I can… I just have to concentrate first." The spirit said sure of herself. "Now go to sleep my dear let me take care of this myself." The ghost replied as Kaede slowly fell asleep in her bed. Lucifern then vanished into the night air and flew out the window.

-Domino City

After a few hours of flying she sensed something… near a small game shop in the city center. She peered into the windows and phased through them entirely… she looked around the house and saw only two individuals dwelling there; an old man with spiky grey hair and a boy her age. Though he was dressed in his PJ's he had black spiky hair with light magenta highlights and golden blonde bangs over the face. "The man must be the boy's grandfather… if Kaede is to escape that madhouse she must be found by these two… I sense an energy from this boy like something ancient and forgotten." The female surmised at the surroundings. "Hmm I must act now there's only a few hours a dark left outside." Lucifern phased into the old man's bedroom… and into his dream filled she went.

-dream scene

The man awoke in a flash and saw he was in some strange looking landscape with a pink sky, black bushes, plus strange golden colored metal eyes floated around him… until all of a sudden a ghostly and disembodied voice came out of nowhere as a tall and older version of herself appeared like some ghost… except dressed in a pink top and cream yellow skirt with a set of deep blue boots and a fluffy green hat with some long strings on the sides yet possessing bright rose pink colored locks, deep ruby hued eyes, and small but more pointed horns than she had. "Do not fear me Solomon Motou I am here to ask for help. My host is in dire trouble in Yokohama… she must be found. Please I cannot ask anyone else you and Yugi must do it alone. My charge is named Kaede she lives in the orphanage at North Yamato Street. Here she is…" Lucifern somehow showed the man an image of the troubled girl. The girl was about his grandson's age and looked very unhappy comparable to frightened. She possessed bright pink hair and somewhat frightening scarlet eyes. On her head was a set of horns looking like cat ears or a ribbon set. "You must find her Solomon... you must… you must…" The Lucifern girl said as her voice faded as well as her body.

-end dream

"YAHAH! What a strange dream… Hmm? Was it really a dream or a message to me? Well tomorrow's an off day I'll take little Yugi on a trip there and see what it's about… what do I have to lose?" Solomon said to himself as he went to his desk and made a note for the trip to Yokohama tomorrow.

-next day - North Yamato Street Orphanage

Once the two had arrived at the building the young Yugi Motou went after his grandfather who spoke to the receptionist who was a real snotty woman with her stuck-up attitude. She was a trim woman with messy yet curly black hair and glasses. Yugi didn't like her at all. "Uh grampa I'll see if I can find your dream girl for you ok?" The young lad scampered off to find to his person.

"Yugi… oh that boy. I'll get a stroke from him pulling that every time. Now ma'am is there a girl by chance with the name of Kaede here?" The man asked the woman who went to her computer records.

"Yes sir… but why pick her if they're plenty of normal children to pick from?" The woman said in a somewhat snide tone.

Mr. Motou got a miffed by the remark. "Don't talk down to me like I'm crackpot old fool my boy has the worst time in school because he's labeled "The Game King" so don't tell me what normal is supposed to be... now where is Kaede at?

"Just follow your grandson then you'll find her down that way." The lady pointed down the hall while the man went after the boy.

-hallway

Mr. Motou heard some laughing coming from a room a few doors down the hallway... he looked in and saw Yugi handing a treasured card of his "Horn of the Unicorn" to the same girl from his dream. "Here Kaede take this card it'll look nice around your neck in a locket."

"Uh thank you… so you're not freaked out by my horns at all Yugi?" The girl asked sweetly to the shorter boy (by 5 whole inches). The 2 were seated at a sleeping mat on the room floor.

"I kinda know how it is I'm shortest in the grade so get picked on a lot by the taller school kids yeah I'm bothered by 'em. How can the kids say ugly they look like ribbons to me not horns." The spiky haired boy replied back. "As for why we're here supposedly gramps had a weird dream last night… about you oddly enough. He says it's imperative to get you out of here. Right gramps?"

The boy knew his grandfather was behind the two the whole time. Mr. Motou knew Yugi was good at this thing but it was unknown why. ""Alright you two I guess it's time to go home to Domino City."

-soon

Soon the paperwork was done and young Kadae and Yugi were now siblings and the girl had a last name now… Motou. The other kids stood in shock as she went with the boy and his grandfather… as one last insult to them she stuck her tongue out at them all infuriating them to no end. The three err actually four if the dog was included drove back to Domino City up east.

-game shop

Once the Motou's had returned back to Domino City and Yugi being the nice boy he was let himself out first and opened the door for his new housemate and the new dog too. Kaede was not used to treatment like this and went beet red at seeing her new brother doing this for her. "You're very cute when you go beet red like that Kaede y'know that?"

The girl went even redder than before and turned away from him… but snuck a swift glance just a fast glance at him looking for any signs of lying. The boys face and actions were nothing but purely genuine. Yugi didn't seem like the mean little boy type at least not yet Kaede would see how his home was.

-game shop - insides

Once the 4 had entered into the shop Kaede saw rows and rows of very rare cards in cases… She took a glance at them then at Mr. Motou. "You sell and own all these Mr. Motou?" She squeaked out in awe of the sheer number of the various rares… like Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, Dark Hole, Pot of Greed, Gearfried the Swordmaster, Super Conductor Tyranno, Orgoth the Relentless amongst others like Dark Sanctuary and Vampire Genesis.

"I figured you'd like a place like this young lady… I'll offer you some cards to make a deck from. Who knows you might enter and win a tournament someday if Yugi teaches you right hmm my boy?" The elder man joked with the boy and it was now his turn to go beet red.

"Grandpa! You're embarrassing me stop it!" Yugi grumped to the man while going red as the best and ripest cherries.

" very cute when ya go beet red like that Yugi y'know that?" Kaede mimicked what he said to her earlier making him go even redder.

-a few hours later

Once the kids had dinner… in this case take out from the close by pizza shop, the type of pie was supreme which meant pepperoni, olives, mushrooms, and everything in between it was time to get ready for bed and get a bath. Once that was done Kaede got depressed again. "I don't have any sleeping clothes the kids took everything from me Yugi."

"Um don't worry about PJ.s you can borrow some of mine Kaede. In a few days we can get you some new and better clothes promise on my heart." Yugi said pleasantly to his new sister.

The two went to sleep in the same room for now though… once their grandpa had gotten some money out he would transfer the things in the storage room nearby to Yugi's into Kaede's new room. The two were sleeping soundly as could be… until Lucifern emerged from her bracelet item around the girl's wrist.

"Ahh my host is at peace finally now the real battles begin… I sense more Millennium items out in the world and potential. Yugi is destined to acquire one as well… I may have spiritual company then. Sleep well children sleep well your destinies await." Lucifern said watching the two children sleep in their rooms and retired into the bracelet to get some rest herself.

-to be continued

Well here you have it the 2nd ever Yu-Gi-Oh! and Elvin Lied crossover up on . How is it hmm? Crap? Good? Worth continuing hmm? Anyways about Yugi opening the car door for Kaede… well he did because um well let's face it Yugi's a nice guy that's something he'd do for a lady right? Anyways I'm going to episode 1 next then the original plot begins (ignoring Battle City and onwards)… a tournament is being held in Yokohama and the gang is invited along. But troubles arrives… someone is informing the facility about Kaede's Diclonism and various Diclonii and assassins are sent after her. Who is this guy or gal hmm? Well anyways Kaede's Yugi's slightly younger but much taller sister and yes Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Duke (I'll work him in somehow), Seto and Mokuba, Bakura, and of course the other Elvin Lied characters like Kohta, Yuka (no flames please/only suggestions on how to drive her crazy), Mayu (surprises in store), Kanae (she ain't dead this time), Nana, plus everyone else from E. Lied. Anyways please review this story and the following stories of mine as well… "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion" (not abandoned), "Super Horned Ascension", "Yokohama Night Monsters", Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors (not abandoned/still being worked on), "Power Ranger Dimension Legends", Vectors and Vector Sigma", and "Maverick Hunter KLN" (still being worked on right now with chapter 12 being finished up now). Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	2. Heart of the Cards

Duels and Vectors 2

A Yu-Gi-Oh! and an Elvin Lied crossover… yes folks I've finally lost it I've the 2nd person to cross these 2 anime's together. Story is rated K+ for mild swearing, a dark tone/plot, scary monster combat, frightening monsters and battle descriptions. Yu-Gi-Oh! setting post Duelist Kingdom and ignores Battle City, Enter the Shadow realm, Waking the Dragons, World Championship plus Dawn of the Duel; Elvin Lied setting a few days pre-episodes 1-5. Now I've finally updated this… I curse myself for ignoring it so long.

-chapter 2 – Heart of the Cards

-date: April 18, 2000 (Japan's version debut date) - Domino City High School

It was a bright and sunny as the two students of Domino City High School going by the names of Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler were in a high stakes duel. "Hey Joey? Earth to Joey! Hey are you in there its yer turn." The spiky haired yet also short Yugi said to his pale blonde and brown eyed friend.

The guy was still deciding on his next move Yugi's when other friend Tristan Taylor added his own view of how Joey was doing. "Awww... Isn't he cute when he's thinking?" The brunette then threw his pal into a friendly headlock.

"Hey Tristan Yugi's here teaching me how to play Duel Monsters." The blonde explained.

"Drooling Monsters?" He said wondering what he just heard.

"Duel Monsters… there's no "R" after the "D" Tristan my brother and I play it any chance we get." Piped up a feminine voice… it belonged to Yugi's adoptive sister Kaede. Yet despite the findings she was a few months younger than him she was as tall as Joey. She wore the girl's uniform plus which was accented by her bright pink hair and her blue scarab hairclip was a real head turner. It was in fact a hologram camouflage unit to hide her horns atop her pink haired head. Her frame was very trim and her skill at the game was next to her brother's considering her deck was co-built by him. "But anyways go on with the duel it gets my nerves going."

Kaede's best female friend was the brunette blue eyed Tea Gardner whose dream is to be a dancer. "You said it they'd been at it for hours Joey's starting to get the hang of the game but Yugi and his sister Kaede are experts."

"Ok Yugi its time to duel (plants card face up)." Joey claimed getting a bit proud. The card Joey set down a face up attack mode "Kagemusa of the Blue Flame". It was a level 2 normal monster. Its type specs were Earth and Warrior and power was 800 and defense 400.

"See each card has an attack number and defensive number. Each player starts with 4000 life points and whomever's points go down first wins." Kaede explained to Tristan.

"Pretty good move huh Yugi?" Joey said smugly while the rosette saw a big mistake he made.

"Yup pretty good move but not enough." Yugi plays a dragon type card called "Blackland Fire Dragon" with a power of 1500 and defense of 800.

Joey's eyeballs went wide as golf balls when he took a look on the card. "What! Thanks a lot a card that powerful totally wipes me out."

"Wow you stink at this game." Tristan half joked.

"Lay off him buster or I'll hit you where the sun don't shine. Got me Tristan? Good." Hissed out Kaede who half threatened Tristan into shutting his trap up. "Besides ya did fine bro just has better spells and creatures … our grandpa owns a game shop and we get loads of rares from him bless the old man."

Meanwhile the class rich boy the great Seto Kaiba whose attention was piqued by the mention of "rare cards" at the Motou sibling's home. "Yer own game shop what're we waitin' for let's go!" Joey said getting excited.

"Ok maybe we can even get our grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got." Yugi went on about their house's business.

Meanwhile the attention of the brown haired and blue eyed Seto was really interested by this point. He thought to himself in a sinister brooding type of manner. "Rare card could they have found the card I've been searching for?"

-Motou game shop

"Grandpa we're home." Yugi said to his and Keade's orange bandana wearing grey haired grandfather.

"My you two have brought company." He said upon seeing his classmates.

Kaede then got a bit haughty as she knew she did something odd… it was a quirk of hers she flaunted quite a bit. She loved being a bit spontaneous now and then. It drove Yugi crazy but he still loved her just the same. "Ok grandpa this Tea Gardner, Joey wheeler and Tristan Taylor from our class. But could you show us your awesome super rare card?"

"Rare card my special card? Hmm… ." The elderly man then cupped his chin deep in thought over the issue.

"Please? Please?" The short Motou begged his grandfather.

Joey got into the act next. "Pretty please?" Then he bowed at him.

"Pretty please with gumdrops on it hmm?" Kaede begged along with the others then gave her pathetic looking sad puppy face with the quivering lip. (oh I'm pathetic… my running gag "the puppy face")

"Hmm… Ha-ha how can I refuse Kaede's puppy face? You kids are in for a treat I don't take this card out too often ready? Here it is." Grandpa Motou took out what seemed to be a level 8 dragon type light attributed monster. Its power was a mighty 3000 and defense was 2500… a mighty card indeed.

It had a light pale blue coloring and deep sapphire eyes. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon so rare so powerful I never let it leave my hands."

"Awesome." Joey uttered out.

"Ooh shiny… it's beautiful Grandpa." The taller girl Motou sibling uttered out at seeing the majestic looking dragon card.

Tristan however didn't see how it was so special… it looked, felt, and smelled like any other dragon typed card and snatched it from the old man's hand. "Doesn't look that special to me."

Snatching the dragon back Grandpa half chewed Tristan out. "This card is priceless there are only four of them in the world." He grumped to the school boy.

"That sucks you can only use up to three of any particular card in a duel unless specifically stated. I could use another 3000 point hitter." Kaede mused getting disappointed at not using the monster card.

"Speaking of priceless I'm ready to trade." Joey was getting hopeful at getting his grubby meathooks (slang for hands) on the card.

"Not for this card." Grandpa huffed refusing the idea.

"Huh?" Joey replied lost.

Kaede was a bit confused at the refused chance of income. "Grandpa you can sell that on Ebay for several thousand yen we err the three of us need the money. The shop needs it."

"No I didn't mean that card I mean some other cool cards to get me started." Joey said looking into the glass display case of a counter.

The door was opened yet again. "Hello can I help you?"

Tristan then turned to see who there… then the others joined in. It was the rich snot nosed jerk Seto Kaiba. "If you can't it certainly wouldn't surprise me." Seto held a large white briefcase containing who knows what.

"Seto Kaiba." Yugi said a bit startled seeing him at his small home.

"Kaiba?" Joey half called out also in shock.

"Seto Kaiba stuck up classmate of Domino High." Kaede mused out gruffly not wanting to even be near the jerk she might catch being a total "jerkwad" and give it to her fellow students.

Tristan was you guessed it confused too. "Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run? What's he doing down here? "

"Not that it's any of your business but I came to see the card." The rich snob said getting a bit too snide for Kaede's opinion who kept watch on him closely. "He's up to something I can feel it."

"Say are you into Duel Monsters too? This is perfect maybe we could all duel together sometime." Joey said getting glad at meeting new duelists.

Walking up to the counter he offered his usual snide comeback to the rookie duelist. "Me duel you I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire."

Then smack! Kaede hit the rude jerk with a vector swipe rattling him a bit… though he didn't show it something about the taller Motou frightened him and kept in his surprise. However Joey then replied back to the snob. "What?"

Seto cooly responded copping a very condescending tone in his voice to Joey. "I am the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship humph you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

"Oooh I'm shakin' maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards." Joey grumbled to the brunette snob.

"Double that snob boy gimme a deck and I'll knock your royal duelist block off your sorry neck's hinges!" Kaede joined in with Joey's wrath. "What's the problem Seto are ya so rich you can't do a bit of fist fighting huh!"

"Hey! Hey! Sis take it easy! Joey you too!" Yugi cried as he jumped in front of them both and tried calming the two down to avoid trouble mostly of the legal type.

"The 2000 yen haircut wearin' punk needs a good knocking down… preferably a few pegs into the gutter that is insult my brother's friend give me a reason Seto." Kaede grumbled at the smug student backing off and sulking a bit.

"Now enough clowning does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Then he saw the card… the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Shoving the others from his way he stared at in total shock. "Can it be the Blue Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?" Seto gritted his teeth unsure if it was really there in front of him. His mind was going into overdrive now. "It is the card I've been searching for."

"Well enough window shopping (closes up card case) is there anything else I can help you with?" The shop owner asked the rude rich boy.

Seto grumbled silently then threw his suitcase on the counter and flipped it open startling the man a bit and turned it around. Mr. Motou gave a gleeful gander upon all the case's rare cards inside. "Listen to me old man gimme yer Blue Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade all of these!"

In the case were dozens of rares ranging from Battle Steer to Labyrinth Tank to Flame Cerebrus and even spell cards that are more commonly called magic cards like Defense Paralysis. The vast number of them cards really got the gang's attention. "Ahh nice but no thanks."

This really got the group's attention. The man was refusing potentially hundreds of week of possible income from the trading of the rare beauties… it was nuts. "Grandpa think of the money we can get for the shop if we accept… think of all the income." The rosette reasoned to her adoptive grandfather while putting on her puppy face again.

"Grr fine if you won't trade maybe you'll sell it name your price I can pay anything you ask." Seto was not going to give up he wanted the card at any or frankly all costs.

"I'm sure you could but this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer not because of its power or because it's so rare but because of what it means to me this card was given to me by a dear friend and so I treasure this card like I do that friend… so parting with it is completely out of the question." Mr. Motou proclaimed to the snobbish Seto.

Feeling completely cheated and deprived of what should rightfully be his Seto Kaiba was seething with rage. Yugi spoke to his grandpa. "You'd feel the same even if were a common card right grandpa?"

"But we could get a whole load of money for it but you say you don't wanna sell it then I'm behind you gramps." Kaede confessed agreeing with her family.

"Exactly you two this card has bonded with my heart." Mr. Motou said getting a bit sappy about the issue.

"Fine I've heard enough of yer nonsense (mutters) senile old fool." Seto grumbles under his breath.

"Yo Seto let me see ya out the door out as rich snobs are so coddled y'know… " Kaede started to say.

The next thing that happened was the sound of a person being thrown; Kaede had picked up the brunette jerk and threw him outside using her vectors then giving him a good swift kick in his ass frankly for a "just because" as she put it then thud upon the concrete in front of the building. "Ahhh… and never ever come back here Seto or I'll make you regret it mark my words snob I will make sure of it!" Kaede shouted to the rich snob whose chin was a bit scraped. "Don't ever, ever call my Grandpa a fool he's smarter than you'll ever be!"

As the rich boy's metallic salmon pink car sped away the student was brooding. "Heart in the cards ridiculous these cards are all about power and one way or another his Blue Eyes White Dragon card will be mine."

Kaiba's car then was slowly approaching his personal building KaibaCorp. Industries. Which grew closer as the car ride kept up.

-later

Later in the tall offices of his empire (decorated with a big blue capital "K" and smaller capital "C" in yellow) Seto Kaiba was giving some instructions to his subordinates to carry out a sleazy plan. "Gentlemen there's a little something I'd like you to pick up for me at the game shop."

"Gladly Master Kaiba." Responded a cohort of his.

-game shop next day

As the sun shown brightly the two of Kaiba's goons arrived at the store. Mr. Motou was busy cleaning the place's counter tops. The bell on the entrance rang off. "Good morning."

He was going to say more when he saw who was there. A creepy looking red bow tie, bald red bow tie slash glasses wearing suited grunt of the rich snob from yesterday. "My master Seto Kaiba challenges you to a duel. You will come with us now."

"And if I were to… decline?" Mr. Motou asked knowing he would have serious trouble.

A sinister reflective sheen went across the glasses of the bald grunt. "I'm afraid I must… insist."

The two taller guards then approached the old man who was in thought. "Young Kaiba doesn't understand well I'll teach him a lesson about the heart of the cards."

-later after school

The group of five was walking once again to the shop. "Man I hope he has some cool cards today." Joey said.

"I wanna get a Gagagigo and a Mechanical Chaser plus a Sabersaurus to use." Kaede confessed getting a bit blushy as she liked powerful and also surprisingly ugly looking monsters. Most of her decks were loaded with fiend, zombie, and assorted earth and dark types. One of her favorites was the warrior called "Gemini Elf" (Easter Egg folks guess why?).

"Yeah me too/Alright/Yeah." They said at once as they were about to enter.

"Ok gramps I'm back to get more cards." Joey said only the group got a bit of a shock… he wasn't there. He left the shop unlocked that was very odd and completely unlike him. "Hey! Hey gramps!

"Grandpa Kaede and I are both home." Yugi called awaiting an answer but still nothing.

Tea looked around and offered up an answer. "Maybe he… went out?"

"Maybe but why leave the door unlocked." Joey asked along with Tea.

"Yeah like Joey said why leave the door unlocked? This isn't like grandpa Yugi he wouldn't leave our home unlocked like this now I'm worried. Tea everyone gramps doesn't do stuff like this." The rosette said getting worried just then.

The phone then started ringing and Yugi answered it. "Hello Game Shop."

The person the other line was none other than Seto Kaiba himself. "Ah Yugi perfect."

"Kaiba?" Yugi said nervous of who it was. The screen was split at a 40 degree angle with Seto on the other side. "You and your sister's grandfather's visiting but he's not feeling too well why don't you come by my office and… pick him up." Then the line went dead.

"Kaiba what have you done Kaiba!" The freshman yelled to the rich jerkwad.

-soon at Kaiba Corp. Industries

The quartet ran into the building's lobby then up the elevator to the 39th floor (ok I made that up it was never stated how many stories the building has work with me). "Going up to the 39th floor." Kaede proclaimed as the compartment went up the shaft.

Upon exiting the elevator and reaching the floor the Motou siblings saw their grandfather lying on the floor weakened from apparently some rough fight. "Grandpa a-are you ok?" Yugi said to the weakened man.

"Grandpa speak to me… it's me your granddaughter Kaede please." Kaede joined her brother helping the man up obviously worried.

"Yugi Kaede I failed you both I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards but I lost. Oohh…" Mr. Motou then passed out.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called out.

Mr. rich boy himself then appeared from a bright doorway asking snidely how the man was feeling. "How's the old man feeling?"

Turning around from her passed out adoptive grandfather Kaede glared upon the smirking rich business boy. "Seto Kaiba… GRRRR YOU SUNNUVA!" The Motou girl hissed then half cursed out in a rage. "I oughtta tear you a new one you scum! I don't care if you are some rich ass spoiled brat you don't hurt my family! I've had enough of yer crap!"

Furious and in a rage Kaede jumped upon the snide rich scum she pinned him to the wall with her transparent arms increasing her strength. "You wanna duel smartass huh? Then duel Yugi then smart guy instead of picking on the elderly I hate scum like you! What's the matter surprised someone finally stood up to you huh and took a swipe at you hmm? Nothin' to say eh!"

"I'll have you all arrested Motou if you hurt me at all… but your offer's tingled my ear. You three take the fine Mr. Motou to the hospital he'll need it." Kaiba said finally regaining his cool yet also pompous attitude to the five. "But look what a sweet prize I earned."

Kaiba then tore the rare dragon in half much to the stunned group… only this set the Motou girl off even more. "Why you slimy little dirt digging piece of… rich pond scum. Oh hear this Seto Kaiba plenty of folks have been wantin' to do this. YOU ASSHOLE HERE EARN THIS!"

The pink haired Motou then decked the arrogant stuck up snob right in the right side of his jaw leaving everyone stunned including Seto himself sending him to the floor. He'd just basically been knocked on his ass by a girl no less and some non rich person too at that. This Motou was not apparently someone to be toyed with unlike her brother and grandfather. Her crimson eyes showed some kind of inhuman rage building up.

"Ahh my jaw feels a few inches to the other side Motou what're yer fists made from bricks! This does it Yugi and I duel now you listen up Kaede no one does that to me ever and gets away with it! But on a more pleasant note now there's one less dragon in the whole world… I'll be readying our duel Yugi don't back out." Seto said feeling his frankly sore jaw line as he went through the bright doorway leaving the two Motuo's to care for their injured family.

However the old man managed to come back around. "Kaede listen and Yugi here take this."

"Huh grandpa?" The short boy uttered as he was offered the man's deck as the red eyed sister listened in.

The man explained its value to the pair. "I built this deck I put my soul in these cards and I taught the two of you everything I know, take them take my cards and teach him respect teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards."

"But grandpa you need a doctor or a nurse or something. Tea, Tristan, Joey get him some help hurry. Yugi go and take that jackass on show him who's the dueling boss around here." Kaede said to her adoptive grandpa then to her friends.

"Yeah like yer sis said we can take care of your grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that spoiled brat what a real duel's about." Joey said behind the Motou family 100%.

Even now Tea was in on the bandwagon. "Kaede Yugi for your grandpa."

"Uh I don't know." Yugi said a bit nervous.

Joey didn't agree. "Trust me two of you are the best players I've ever seen and you've got the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Bracelet you and Kaede can do this I know you guys can."

"C'mon bro you can take him out I already socked him one go for the jugular his skyscraper sized pride." The rosette said encouraging her adoptive friend and family mentioning the guy's weak point.

"We all do." Tea added again.

Looking at his friends from school plus his sister's encouragement he decided on what he'd do. "Ok grandpa I'll do it."

"I know you will my boy and thank you Kaede for encouraging your brother you really are brother and sister despite no blood between you." The man said proud of the two's morale giving and trust in each other.

Taking out a black permanent marker she had a request to do. "Everyone put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign." Tea then uses it to draw a special smiley face sign on everyone's hands.

Joey looked at it getting an odd confused feeling. "Huh what gives Tea?"

"Yeah what's with the marker smiley face… thingy." Kaede asked next confused too.

"It's a symbol of our friendship and Yugi and Kaede's sibling bond so when Yugi or Kaede is duel no matter how tough it gets they'll know they're not alone we're all right there with them." Tea explained proudly to the other three who agreed wholeheartedly with the brunette.

-outside the building

An ambulance was pulling up the building entrance as Joey, Tea walked to while Mr. Motou was carried by Tristan into the vehicle however she turned to the blonde haired teenager. "Joey Tristan and I will take Yugi and Kaede's grandpa to the hospital why don't you get back in there and cheer Yugi on and support Kaede she'll need every fiber of support she can give her brother."

"Ok take good care of him Tea." Joey said going on to do what she said.

-meanwhile

On the other side of the bright doorway was a huge battle field resembling a squared computer grid where two tall player pedestals stood the opposite sides. Surrounding were stone-like steps looking like something from the roman era. "I designed this virtual stadium myself impressive hmm? I think you'll both agree it adds more life to the game. (pedestal lowers and moves forward) We each begin with 2000 Lifepoints the first player to hit zero loses. Are you ready play runt? And you… you hotheaded waste of space you ready to see your brother lose to his better?"

"Play time is over Kaiba. Ready sis?" Yugi called down to the pink haired sibling who nodded to agree.

"Ditto. Time to go crazy." She said.

"YUGIOH!" They called forth as their respective Millennium items the Puzzle and Bracelet began to vibrate and move on their own accord as if possessed.

The items glowed with a magical golden yellow light as their hair was blown upwards by mighty power. Surrounding Yugi was a mystical looking ring of spell symbols while his body was changed by a bright blue column of light. The light sided down as Yugi was a bit taller now. As for the younger sibling a beam of blazing gold light enveloped her, Kaede was now suddenly a good few inches taller too and both their eyes looked much more serious like their minds were on very intense business. An odd golden glowing eye adorned both the girl's and boy's known as the "Eye of Anubis" forehead while wispy golden energy came off their body like they were possessed by ghosts. The eye and energy died down in a second or two. Kaede's forehead bangs were now a lot longer and spikier and went down her right side of her forehead.

"Ahh what the… ?" Kaiba uttered in outright shock at the spectacle he just witnessed.

"Now Kaiba prepare yourself because it's time to duel." The two proclaimed in perfect unison proudly to the stuck up rich snob. Yugi spoke in a slightly deeper voice while Kaede spoke in a darker err rather somewhat more dangerous raspy voice. (you know how Lucy talks… all "raspy" and all)

-begin 10th Man Down by Nightwish (oh c'mon who doesn't like Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightwish music videos) (10thmandown on Youtube inspired the idea go check it out folks)

"Virtual systems ready let's begin I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-Me Giant!" Seto claims he places the card down.

The Hitotsu-Me Giant was a level four Earth attribute monster with the grouping of Fiend and a power level of 1200 and defense stats of one thousand. It resembled a giant turquoise skinned Cyclops monster from Greek myth. The top of the stadium had a light which was now glowing green while the square in front of the jerk glowed the same way. "Brace yourself Yugi you've never dueled like this before."

The spot eventually grew into a perfect likeness of the vicious looking Hitotsu-Me Giant single eye, dark bluish green hued hide and everything else. "He's brought the monster on the card to life." Yugi said unnerved about the development.

Dozens of things rampaged through the brain of the taller but younger Motou grandchild. "That's impossible only I can bring the card's monsters to life how'd that ass do it?" She cursed in her mind. "So that's how you beat our grandfather with some hi-tech holographic images... you scum!"

Yugi now in his more serious form then threw down a card. "Well now it's my turn I call on the power of the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress." The dragon monster was then summoned in blaze of light.

The card known as Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress was a dragon type monster with a wind element also a level four. Its strength was a mighty 1400 and defense was a sturdy 1200. It resembled a basic looking European dragon charged with guarding castles.

It was at this point Joey was returned… and got a big shock. He was seeing monsters… real monsters! "Wahh… Monsters? Real monsters!"

"No Joey they're life-like holograms images made into the cards likenesses themselves." Kaede explained to the shocked blonde.

As Hitotsu-Me Giant leaps on the opposing side's creature Yugi commands it to attack. "Fireball Attack!"

The dragon fires a large orange blazing orb of fire… which was its signature "Fireball Attack" the blazing heated attack upon "Hitotsu-Me Giant", destroying it and lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1800.

Seto's little brother Mokuba Kaiba saw his precious brother's duel pedestal platform getting rocked back by the blast calling to him. "Big brother! Are you alright?" Mokuba was a short bushy black haired kid of a brother.

Joey was having a field day at seeing Kaiba getting his rear end kicked in a duel. "Alright! Go Yugi!"

"Hmm… just what is Kaiba up to?" Kaede wondered in her head as she watched the fight alongside the blonde jock. From experience she knew rich sleazeballs like him often had big grand plans hidden up their dirty grubby polyester sleeves. What was he planning on using in this battle? Some days she wished her spirit Lucifern could read minds.

Kaiba then apparently showed no angry reaction to his monster being defeated instead went about choosing a replacement for it. "Huh. Well played… for a beginner. But how will you deal with this?

A new monster now showed up onto the field. It resembled a cross between a demonic jester and a concept drawing from the Stephen King film "It".

"Saggi the Dark Clown? But that card was hardly any attack strength." Yugi spoke the truth in its power was only was 600 and defense was only 1500. It was a spellcaster type with a dark element, bearing a level of three.

It seemed however Kaiba was very much prepared for this event. "True your Winged Dragon's attack is 1400 while my Dark Clown's is only 600 but if I combine it with this card."

"Ah a Magic Card." Yugi concluded.

"Alias Spell Cards." Kaede mentally added.

Seto was a bit glad his foe was catching on to him. "Exactly the Negative Energy Generator it multiplies my monster's attack by three." The so called card was adorned by a sky blue circle with a darker blue capital letter "E" surrounded by lightning. And like he said Saggi's power grew from a measily 600 to a powerful and respectable 1800 more than enough to wipe out the dragon.

"Dark Clown attack with Dark Light!" Seto commanded the psychopathic looking clown to wipe out the dragon beast.

Energy shot from Saggi's hands forming into a black orb of darkness and in seconds wiped the dragon off the dueling field in a blaze of blackness. Yugi's Life Points then drop to 1600. He was getting his rear end handed to him and plus Seto wasn't a punk he had the whole game down pat. Talking smugly down to the Motou boy Seto explained how grand his move was. "As you can see combining cards can be very effective."

Yugi knew Seto wasn't lying Seto could deliver. "He's good he knows every aspect of this game but our grandpa put all his gaming knowledge his whole heart into assembling this deck. I have to believe it holds some strategy." The boy thought then though some more as he drew a card with an orange hued leg of some kind on it. Its power was 200 defense 300, attribute dark, type Spellcaster, star level a measily one. "This card is useless I can't beat the Dark Clown with this I'll have to use a different monster in defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed but my overall Life Points will be safe." He thought to himself.

Summoning up a defense mode monster face down Yugi finished his turn as Seto continued his onslaught with Saggi the Dark Clown. "Dark Light attack!"

Saggi unleashed his attack upon a face down creature called Sangan. It resembled a creature from the "Critters" film series but was orange and green skinned plus had three eyes instead of two.

"Hang in there Yugi!" Joey got pissed at the ease Seto was winning against his best buddy.

Seeing her brother getting frustrated by the game's current goings the younger rose pink haired sibling called to Yugi to keep up the duel. "Yugi you can win against this guy! Bro I know you can I have faith in you! My bracelet does too! I'm here by your side and I won't leave it! Trust the cards Gramps gave you!"

However the duel was still going on as Saggi wiped out face down monster after face down monster as the smug punk was enjoying his winning streak blowing through Yugi's monsters including "Battle Steer", "Torike". "You're not faring any better than the old man did Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather."

"Shut up rich boy or I'll smack you where the sun don't shine! Just 'cause you can afford 2000 yen haircuts doesn't mean yer a bigshot! Gramps is the best man I know I owe all I have to him and Yugi Kaiba… to a smug jackass like you the love of family's something you wouldn't ever understand!" Kaede snapped at the smug brunette.

"My sister Kaede is right our grandpa is a great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be. He entrusted me with his cards and we can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith for your cards Kaiba." Yugi added.

Kaiba was a bit taken back by the faith speech as the boy again tried to draw his next card. "But Kaede and I believe in our grandfather's deck as well as each other and my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight with a destructive power of 2300."

The monster was then summoned onto the field grid and as stated by Yugi Gaia the Fierce Knight had 2300 attack but also was gifted with a defensive power of 2100. It was of an earth type element, star level seven, type warrior. It resembled a fancy armored knight on horseback wearing bright cerulean armor with red prongs covering it. It rode a violet skinned horse bearing a yellow mane. Kaede called to it to attack even though it wasn't her monster and annihilate Saggi. "Gaia obliterate that clown!" Somehow she could feel the spirits of the monster in the cards like they were calling to her. Years ago she thought it was crazy but after summoning up real ones to save her dog Jiro she believed in the stuff.

Gaia did as the item user commanded and sped into a gallop as it impacted Saggi with its javelin saber as Saggi is defeated", lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1300.

"Way to go Yugi!" Joey complimented Yugi.

"That's how ya do it bro heavy and hard but with heart too!" His sister joined in with his best friend's cheer.

Yugi now invites Kaiba to make his next move. "Alright Kaiba your move."

Kaiba laughs that the Duel will be over sooner than his half witted runt of a foe thinks it will. "Hah this'll be over sooner than you think (draws a card/eyes it closely) I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"No… no way… no it can't... it can't be… don't tell me you own the other three! Seto Kaiba owns the other three Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Kaede uttered out at putting the two and two together in her head.

Letting a frankly chipper yet evil laugh Kaiba confirmed what he girl said. "Well I can't pull the dragon wool over your rose headed sister's eyes Yugi yes I own all three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my powerful deck I alone control their unstoppable power!" (oh c'mon that's something I'd think Kaiba would in this situation don't you?)

In a turn of the table the mighty dragon unleashed its "White Lightning" which was basically that a lightning based assault from its mouth attack upon the hapless knight… it was ironic that a knight was slain by a dragon and not the other way around. "Your fierce knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith you will fall before my superior monsters Yugi power is what this game is all about you fool. Faith is for losers like your pathetic grandfather!" His dragon then blew away yet another monster. "In your entire deck there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue Eyes White Dragon so what hope do you have against two?"

Seto summoned another dragon to fight alongside the first. "Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi?"

"Oh crap! You scum! Kaiba you suck! Ya jackass!" Kaede sent another insult o the snotty rich boy who glared down at her but she glared back unafraid of his petty money. Kaede was not afraid of him at all no matter what she'd stick by her brother until the end. The Motou's took her in it was the least she could do for them in return for that.

-meanwhile at the hospital

Mr. Motou was being wheeled into the ER with Tristan and Tea helping the old man along on a stretcher. "Yugi Kaede don't give up believe in each other." He uttered out weakened.

Undeterred by Kaiba's smug attitude Yugi kept up his end of the fight. "I won't give up grandpa's counting on us. (draws card) ah a magic card. Swords of Revealing Light!"

Yugi called forth a card that sent three glowing neon green swords of light that impaled the grid just ahead of the two dragons however Kaiba was not amused by this… spectacle. "How desperate what possible good will a three turn delay do you?"

"Yo Kaiba why don't ya shut yer trap if you know what's good for you!" The girl shouted to the arrogant duelist who just grumbled something she couldn't quite hear but she figured it wasn't nice.

However regardless of how well his sister was defending him and calling Kaiba off Yugi knew he was in big trouble. "I know he's right even with Kaede helping me out what can I do? What do I do I can't figure out what to do with these cards they're just a bunch of… pieces. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?"

Yugi then hears his grandfather's voice. It said to him. "For someone who claims to have faith, you're giving up too easily Yugi and listen that sometimes the cards are like a puzzle and you must put all the different pieces in their proper place.

"Exactly bro listen to gramps." It was Kaede's spirit speaking to him now. "You know a few years ago in 7th grade we had just such a talk."

"Like the Millennium Puzzle?" He asked the elderly man.

"And my First, Second, and Third Sarcophagus set?" Her spirit asked alongside his.

"Exactly you two." Solomon replies "Each piece helps build a greater entity, like the pieces of a puzzle." The man's sprit then went back into the blackness.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called after him to come back.

"Like the pieces of a puzzle Yugi remember." His grandfather called out to him.

"Don't forget the thing about my coffin set remember that too!" The pink haired horned girl said as her spirit vanished into the still darkness.

This got Yugi thinking finally. "Puzzle? When are the cards like a puzzle? Wait grandpa once said to us…"

-begin flashback

In the flashback sequence the two siblings were leaning on the countertop as Kaede had gotten quite a bit taller than her "younger" brother. The man was explaining about a rare hidden super monster in the game. "Duel Monsters contains only one unstoppable monster Exodia but he can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards, a feat that, to this very day, that no one has ever accomplished."

"I'd love to have that beast in my deck." Kaede piped up wanting the creature.

-end flashback

Kaiba was getting "very" impatient from waiting for his foe's turn. "Quit yer stalling Yugi or you will forfeit the match!"

"Shut yer trap learn some patience if you were doctor you'd be out of them zip up the fat lip you scum!" Kaede's constant insults were getting on the expert's nerves but sadly he couldn't do anything to shut her up.

"Exactly like my sister said be patient Kaiba as I will never forfeit!" Yugi spat back. Drawing a card he found another piece… in this case a right arm. "Another piece of the puzzle."

"Draw any card you like it won't change a thing my dragon's may be frozen for another two turns but my new monster is under no such spell!" Kaiba then summoned yet another monster. "The Judgeman with an attack power of 2200!"

The Judge Man was also a level 6 warrior monster, earth attribute, defensive strength of 1500. It resembled a troll in medieval battle armor carrying warclubs. It used the clubs to take out Yugi's face down… the grey armored alligator-like Rude Kaiser.

So Yugi drew again… this time his favorite card the Dark Magician. It was a wizard clad in purple robes with heavy angles in the design, he carried a long teal staff with a turquiose gem on the end. "I can attack with the Dark Magician but he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragon's are free of my spell."

Dark Magician was a level 7, dark element, spellcaster type. It s power was 2500 and defense wise it was 2100. Summoning up the card anyway Yugi called out to it. "Dark Magician attack!"

The wizard put out his hand and with force shattered Judge Man into bits as Kaiba's Life Points lower to 1000. "Your Judge Man falls."

Showing no emotion for his fallen beast Kaiba just sighs slightly. "Ah a sacrifice that doesn't even phase me and though neither dragon can move one more turn (gazes upon his card/the third Blue Eyes White Dragon card) my final Blue Eyes White Dragon can however."

As the final beast summoned itself up from the grid the pink haired red eyed girl knew Yugi was getting unsure if he could even win… even the powerful dark Magician was no match for this behemoth of a monster especially without any magic or trap cards to help him. As the beast's blue electrical burst charged up its master told it to attack. "Now my dragon attack!"

Dark Magician was instantly annihilated in one foul shot lowering Yugi's Life Points to 400 leaving its user at Kaiba's very limited mercy. "So tell me Yugi how's your faith now? On my next turn all three Blue Eyes White Dragons are free to attack. This game's over no matter what card you draw."

Yugi knew he was in hot water and losing badly as did his sister who frankly was the one person she really trusted. "You can't possibly stand against my three Blue Eyes White Dragons it's over Yugi. You were never a match for me."

"Don't listen Yugi!" Joey yelled telling his pal to keep on 'til the end.

The host of Lucifern even got into the act. She called to him not to give up. "Yugi take him down believe in yourself, the deck, your friends and me! You can still win I know you can!"

"Quiet both of you this ends… now." Kaiba smirked as readied for his final turn.

"Blow it out yer earholes!" Kaede spat to him to shut him up again.

As Yugi went over his hand he thought over what had happened so far. "So sis figured he had the dragons the whole time Kaiba only wanted it just so it wouldn't be used against him. Sis is right he is a smug jerk but that really doesn't matter now... still my only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia but the odds are against me I don't think I can do this."

Yugi reached for the draw pile but it instead floated away from him. "The deck it senses my doubt!" Called out Yugi's "Dark" half as his "Light" section split into a ghostly version of himself. "Don't lose focus Yugi don't lose faith concentrate (Light) ah our friendship symbol."

Yugi looked on the part of the smiley face on his hand over the deck's draw pile as well as his friends: Tea, Joey, and Tristan plus his adoptive sister Kaede too. "Yugi we're right here with you." Tea said to him.

"Yugi you've got to believe in yourself." Tristan said next.

Joey added his encouragement too. "You can do it just kick Kaiba's butt."

"Yugi you and gramps are my family you took me in I have a home now I owe you a debt I can never ever repay I believe in ya bro go on and take Kaiba out. For us… for us all." Kaede added last.

"They're right I've got to believe in the cards like my friends and sister believe in me." Yugi said knowing his friend and family were behind 100% in spirit.

Seto Kaiba wanted to end the sham of duel. "Draw yer last pathetic card so I can end this Yugi."

Countering back Yugi explained how he saw the duel. "Our Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards but it does contain the unstoppable Exodia."

Kaiba's face was in total shock as if his eyes would burst from his face. "Derh! Impossible!"

Assembling every sub section of the creature Yugi's win was a sure thing now. "I've assembled all five special cards all five pieces of the puzzle."

From a mighty spell based portal Exodia was summoned after decades of absence had reappeared to annihilate his foes. He resembled an orange armored mummy bearing broken chain anklet and wrist bands. He wore a metallic brown section loincloth. He stared down the three "mighty" Blue Eyes White Dragons in his way. Kaiba was in an uproar. "Exodia! It's not possible no one's ever been able to call him!"

"No way! My brother summoned Exodia the Forbidden One! Exodia waste him! Yugi show him what kind of power you got!" His sister cheered him and his monster on to wipe Kaiba out once and for all. Unknown to anyone else there Exodia winked at the girl feeling her Item's powerful spirit Lucifern.

Summoning massive orange energy in his hands readied his attack upon Kaiba. "Exodia Obliterate! "Exodia" destroys Kaiba's dragons in one huge blast and drops his Life Points to 0. Kaiba had lost his duel to a more virtuous person than himself.

"Yugi ya did it you won!" Joey called from the sidelines.

"Chew on that Kaiba stew over it for awhile! HAH! He beat you! Yugi beat Seto Kaiba wait 'til the school hears this!" Kaed went on a rant about the win.

Mokuba couldn't believe this. "This can't be my brother never loses."

"Yo snob number two he just did so stuff it buy the soda we'll get on yer tab! Ahahahahah!" The girl said prancing around the room and then running up her brother's duel platform she joined him on it. "You play only for power Kaiba and that is why you lost but if you put your heart into the game there's nothing you can't do." Yugi tried to help Kaiba be a nicer guy from this.

"But… but how could I have lost to him?" Apparently Kaiba was still in his own little world of selfishness despite losing it made him worse not better.

Talking in tandem the two Motou's then answer him as the Eye of Anubis glowed on their foreheads. "Kaiba if you truly want to know... Open your mind!" Dark Yugi and Lucifern then used a mind opening "Mind Crush" eliminating his dark sections of his persona powered by the Puzzle and Bracelet Items.

After getting it by the mental attack Kaiba falls to his knees. "There Kaiba maybe now you will begin to see."

"Hopefully at least." Lucifern added.

-back at the hospital

Back at the hospital, Mr. Solomon Motou wakes up, knowing Yugi won. "Grandpa's awake!" Tea called to Tristan.

"Yugi won and my sweet Kaede helped him do it." He said calmly.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile somewhere in some unknown spot through a brightly lit doorway a guard bathed in shadow was informing a very tall light lavender long haired man dressed in a red business suit about Kaiba's loss. "Mister Pegasus sir Seto Kaiba our uncontested champion he's been… defeated in a duel sir by someone named Yugi."

The long haired man was named Mr. Maximillion Pegasus. He was none other than the legendary creator of the Duel Monsters trading card game. Years ago it was from duels he hosted Kaede learned how to play albeit on a rookie level that is. "Hmm…" Was all he said as a blight golden ball was in his left eye socket resembling the Eye of Anubis on the Motou sibling's Millennium Items the Puzzle and Bracelet.

-to be continued in chapter 3 "Yokohama: Duelist Elite Tournament!"

Well at long last here it is chapter 2 of Duels and Vectors finally I've got it done at long last. Well feel free to look t over now and critique it if you will. Again Lucy's name is not really Lucy according to the manga's final issue her name is revealed as Kaede which bizarrely enough means "maple tree or maple branch". According to Latin writing Lucy is derived from Lucille meaning "bearer of light"… talk about irony there considering her personal history. Oh before anybody starts up nagging on me... about Seto has PO'd tons of folks over the years but even in the unedited version not one person ever tried socking him in the face… it's funny seeing him getting knocked on his ass;) Anyways keep on reviewing and I'll be awaiting them.


	3. Yokohama: Duelist Elite Tournament!

Duels and Vectors 3

A Yu-Gi-Oh! and an Elvin Lied crossover… yes folks I've finally to get chapter 3 done finally. Story is rated K+ for mild swearing, a dark tone/plot, scary monster combat, frightening monsters and battle descriptions. Yu-Gi-Oh! setting post Duelist Kingdom and ignores Battle City, Enter the Shadow realm, Waking the Dragons, World Championship plus Dawn of the Duel; Elvin Lied setting a few days pre-episodes 1-5. Also I forgot to mention this is a slight AU of Elvin Lied where Lucy goes by her real name (mentioned in the Manga's final volume) so she's Kaede not Lucy here. But everything else is the same Bando is still around, Mariko, Kurama is still a king of jackasses, the Kakuzawa's are still here so don't fret. This is also a set-up chapter for the upcoming plot.

-chapter 3- Yokohama: Duelist Elite Tournament!

-3 years later – date September 10, 2004

-begin How Much Longer by Jen Scaturro

After the defeat of Pegasus three years soon flew by as Yugo Motou was crowned King of Games. His adoptive sister Kaede Motou was often referred to as the "Pyschic Queen of Games" owing in part to her telekinetic abilities which in reality were invisible her vector arms. They came in handy when someone was being rude then smack to the head they went… leaving the person spooked on how they were smacked.

Joey used the Duelist Kingdom's prize money to pay for his sister's Serenity's eye operation. However Seto Kaiba crushed by the scheming Pegasus's mind reading Millennium Eye ended up dropping from the duel circuit... it had gotten so bad even a low level player could beat him. The rich snob soon found the relief he needed in running the company instead having lost all passion for it.

The whole group from Joey, Tea, and Tristan were now graduates from school however their lives would be given one final challenge. This challenge would shed much needed light on a certain pink haired duelist's origins and the fate of the earth itself.

-Motou game shop

The two Motuo siblings were going at each other in a duel… with Kaede winning. She played a dinosaur based card named "Super Conductor Tyranno" an eight star Light type with a power of 3300 and defense of 1400. It resembled a green T-Rex in light lavender armor. "Got you Yugi you lose." The girl said to her shorter brother who took it in stride.

"Hmm… nice win Kaede not bad at all." Yugi replied back.

Their grandpa looked over the two youngsters… the pair had really grown and matured over the years especially Kaede who worried she'd never have friends only now she had several… Tea Gardner, Joey and his friend Tristan, Mai, Duke Devlin, and even Joey's sister Serenity Wheeler much to her surprise who looked up to her as an experienced duelist.

Kaede had really grown up besides just her figure mind you… gone was the timid little girl Yugi and his grandparent met those years ago and instead was a confidant young woman. The two weren't blood relatives but still you'd think so by how they watched out for each other. The old man then remembered he had to check his mail.

He looked in the slot then saw a midsized paper wrapped package. It was addressed to them both. "Oh Yugi Kaede come here there's a package for you both."

Striding over to the door the pair looked over the sender. "Culex Industries… you've been chosen as the recipient to test our newest product. The Duel Disc MK 3. "Greetings Mr. Yugi and Miss Kaede Motuo courtesy of your friends at Culex Industries. We're testing a prototype Duel Disc named "Dolphin" we plan to test it out in a new tournament in the Yokohama Duelist Elite Tournament. We've contacted Kaiba Corp of our prototype to see if they want to acquire our company as part of a merger. Our collected resources should drastically improve the use of the Duel Disc. Thank you for your excellent dueling skills and we hope to see you in the tournament. The duels begin on the 16th of August hope to you see you both there." Yugi finished the tag on the package.

"I think we should and do it bro. It's the ultimate challenge what do ya say buddy boy?" Kaede said getting a bit hyped over the idea of an elite tournament.

Looking at his scarlet eyed sister then his grandfather the spiky haired Yugi was at his wits end. On one hand if he refused he'd be called the most cowardly duelist in all of history not to mention lose his family's respect. But to accept it he'd be going up against even more powerful duelists than Pegasus. And it would be the ultimate challenge though. "Ok we'll do it but first I gotta call Joey and the others see what if they'll come along."

"Yeah! That's the brother I know and love! WHOO!" The girl whooped out as Yugi went beet red as she said love. "Be back soon I gotta go tell Mai about this!" Kaede said as she grabbed her jacket and scampered out the door.

"She's a weird one alright." He mused embarrassed by her antics.

"Don't get out of shape she's just being a typical girl my boy." The grandfather said to him. He was right Kaede had been like this for quite awhile… it was better than seeing her kick someone's rear end like she did to Kaiba (remember?).

-Wheeler residence

Joey was busy looking over his plans for the summer before his college glory years. He was on his bed guzzling a can of cherry soda when the phone rang… he asked who it was. "Hello this the great duelist Joey Wheeler I sign autographs… oh dammit! Sorry Yug my bad huh did I get a package?" The blonde looked to a midsized package on his hamper bearing a disclaimer from "Culex Industries" the same as the Motou's received.

"Yeah I did… it's on my hamper oh I'm going definitely pal you better fear me cuz I'll be on the warpath." Then the phone rang again… it was another line. "Yug can ya hold for me pal? Huh oh good. Hello… hey sis how's the sight? Oh good I guess it was enough… uh I got a package in the mail talkin' about some elite tournament in Yokohama. You've dueled quite a bit right? Oh I was thinking you wanna go with me gotta ask mom though… huh? Whah! Ya got one too! When? A day ago well I guess ya gotta go then. We'll duel side by sibling side ok sis gotta go see ya there."

-elsewhere

In other parts of town Tea and Tristan received the same packages inviting them to go too. Even Duke Devlin, Mako Tsunami, the cheating Weevil Underwood, brutal Rex Raptor, and flirtatious Mai Valentine were sent one. However in the tall office of Seto Kaiba things were different.

-Kaiba Corp – Seto's office

In the plush office of Seto who was looking over the gross profits of the last three years. They were impressive enough but still the young man wanted to know if he'd caught the attention of international buyers and distributers for Kaiba Corp. tech. However the executive's younger brother was playing a Duel simulator game online. Using his demon like warrior type bearing a 2000 strength level, six star level, 1600 defense to wipe out his computer foe's last defending creature the pink dust bunny-like Watapon. When the puffball was hacked it reduced the computer's life points to zero. "Yeah! I won! Brother did you see how I finally kicked the computer's digital rear at advanced difficulty?"

"Mokuba please pipe down I'm trying to run this company. If I don't we'll be homeless." Mokuba's older brother half ordered the 15 year old younger brother of the pair (just a guestimate folks it was never really stated how old Mokuba was in "The Heart of the cards").

The boy had gotten a bit depressed by his elder brother's lost dueling passion. It was destroying the younger brother since Seto meant everything to him and his dueling skills showed he wasn't one to be messed with. "Oh Seto a package arrived for you in the mail yesterday I think it's from Culex Industries some tiny company wanting a merger with us. They sent a new prototype Duel Disc called Dolphin for us to try. If we like it they'll join Kaiba Corp to handle prototype tech for us."

He went to the drawer then fetched the package for the brown haired of the brother pair. Leaving the box on his desk Mokuba left the office but before he was out the door he gave a few words to his brother. "Seto you really should join up in on the Yokohama: Duelist Elite Tournament you could kick royal booty there I believe in ya but I'm going out for something to eat bye bro."

Once the bushy haired Kaiba brother left out of the office he left the elder to brood and stew for awhile in his own pitying juices. Looking up from his laptop Seto took a look at the package… basic brown paper wrapping and of course a note was attached.

Seto went to thinking what harm could it do if he looked it over at least, the white note had a small bit of writing that read: "Culex Industries… you've been chosen as the recipient to test our newest product. The Duel Disc MK 3. Greetings Mr. Seto Kaiba courtesy of your friends at Culex Industries. We're testing a prototype Duel Disc named "Dolphin" we plan to test it out in a new tournament in the Yokohama Duelist Elite Tournament. We've contacted your company of our prototype to see if they want to acquire our company as part of a merger. Our collected resources should drastically improve the use of the Duel Disc. Thank you for your excellent dueling skills and we hope to see you in the tournament. The duels begin on the 16th of August hope to you see you both there."

Reading over the note a few more times the boy made sure he wasn't being sent some kind of prank. The paper seemed professionally made like the type in an office fax and copying machine. Culex Industries seemed to want him to compete for whatever their reasons were… he hadn't dueled since Duelist Kingdom when he was beaten by Pegasus the crazed cheat. However after what his brother told him he figured it would be a perfect return engagement for him. Over the years the name Seto Kaiba had turned into a joke. "It's high time duelists know the meaning of power… the time of the dragon's resurrection is at hand duelists will once fear the name Seto Kaiba."

The elder brother went to his old deck and card collection… looking them all over he went about building his new deck for this elite tournament.

-eventually

Eventually things got bustling in Domino City as numerous duelists amateur or advanced had received the prototype Culex Duel Discs and readying themselves for the greatest tournament since Duelist Kingdom hosted by Maximillion Pegasus. The likes of Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine, Joey and Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner and other duelists from the town and country over were getting ready. Things were also becoming busy at the Motou residence as Yugi and Kaede were getting their clothes, decks, ID cards, tickets, luggage, until finally it was time to go.

-train station

Heading to the train station the pair of siblings boarded as the pink haired girl ran to the last car waving goodbye to her grandfather as she went to face her greatest challenge ever.

-and soon

Settling into the car they pair had gotten onto they ran into the Wheeler siblings: Joey and his younger brunette sister Serenity. "So you'll be in the tournament too huh Kaede?" The younger Wheeler sibling asked the taller but younger Motou girl.

"Yup I look forward to kicking some rear end in it show those jokers who they're messing with." The pink haired girl to brunette.

The brunette gave a very pathetic but also sappy look at the Motou girl. "I'm still only at the four star level could you gimme a few pointers please?"

"Why not Serenity I'll help ya out with every trick I can tell that'll give you an edge out there." She said as the older duelist put a friendly arm around the other.

However watching the spectacle was the set of Yugi and of course Joey… it was great their younger sisters were getting along so well. "Hey Yug yer sis is a "real card" now that I think about it."

"Yup that's Kaede for you I guess always the eccentric." The shorter Motou said back.

Sitting nearby was the others of the close knit duelists: Duke Devlin and creator of a Duel Monsters spin-off game entitled Dungeon Dice Monsters, Mai Valentine, Tea Gardner, plus Joey's old friend Tristan Taylor. The black haired entrepreneur was going on about his precious Dungeon Dice Monsters. "Should be more exciting as my Dungeon Dice Monsters will get some more publicity."

"You do that Duke I just wanna show off my skills on those amateurs in Yokohama. My Harpy Lady deck is more than a match for them… I've gotten a lot better from my Duelist Kingdom days." Mai added going on over her "precious" Harpy deck.

Tristan however just let out a yawn as he was getting sleepy. "Ahhhh! Our train won't arrive in Yokohama for quite a few hours I spent all night making a deck and getting needed supplies like cash most of all… clothes. I'm going to konk out later guys."

Tristan got up and went down the aisle between the seats. "Later Tristan rest up." Tea said to him.

Needless to say the group then settled as the afternoon wound down to night as they'd arrive the following afternoon and the buzz was going all around the host city too.

-Yokohama Mujen High – the 16th of August – that noon

Meanwhile at a school in Yokohama called Yokohama Mujen High on a nearby bench was a trio of people. The three were apparently college students or rather two were like the boy and the taller girl the other girl was shorter than the two. The boy had dark brown hair plus deep sapphire eyes and his two female companions looked very similar to him they must be family. The boy wore a red long sleeved shirt with a white diagonal stripe on the right shoulder and jeans. The first girl seemed older and wore a long tan oversized sweater with black slacks on her legs. The second had a grey lightweight jacket over her black undershirt plus tight fitting red pants. The youngest seemed to have gotten out of the uniform the school required to wear.

The youngest then the lone boy something putting down her book entitled "The Once and Future King". "So bro you heard about that Duelist Elite Tournament coming up?"

But before the boy could answer his young sister the other girl jumped in. "What tournament Kanae if I may ask?"

The boy answered the ignorant taller girl. "Yuka you been living under a rock for the past several years since '92? The Duel Monsters tournament Kanae and I are gonna enter since we got those prototype Duel discs in the mail. Duel Monsters is a worldwide phenomenon how do you not know about it?"

The tall girl evidently named Yuka turned to the boy and the younger girl named Kanae respectively gave the pair a dirty looking glare. "Kohta Kanae you two actually want to parade yerselves around wearing those clunky looking things and playing a card game in front of millions of people… lemme ask this then cousins are you both retarded hmm? I will disown the both of you if you even think of entering." Yuka grumped to the two not seeing the point in this "Duel Monster" business.

"Aw c'mon Yuka you love us we're family." Kanae joked playing punching Yuka in her left arm.

"Have you ever played a match before cousin?" The boy going by Kohta asked his cousin.

"Nope and don't plan to either." She grumped as the two decided to just drop the subject… Yuka was so stubborn when she wanted to be it was best just to get going to what they agreed upon the previous night… Lunch at the nearby Greek restaurant aptly named "The Pantheon".

Looking from her book Yuka them both leaving. "Huh? Hey wait you two for me!" She called out as she chased after them.

-The Pantheon

The three found the place was crammed full of duelists waiting for the tournament to start the following day. It was very lucky they found a booth for themselves but the trio's ears were being barraged by the greatest duelists that were soon to arrive soon. "Oh Mai Valentine is too hot for TV I'll tell ya that much." Said a blonde guy not much older than Kanae.

Another girl about Yuka's age then went on somebody named Joey Wheeler. "Now Joey he is such a lovable dork you can't just help but like his charm."

"I heard that scheming cheater Weevil Underwood is invited oh I hate that little roach. I wanna beat him right off the tournament's bat to keep him from cheating." Muttered another duelist with blue streaks in her otherwise black hair.

"Yeah I know it Ami I don't know why the registration doesn't kick him out permanently he's such a scum." Uttered the girl blonde female companion whose locks had a bright red bow.

"Yeah I know how it is Minako. I hope Mako Tsunami crushes him with his ocean deck I heard he has a Fortress Whale plus an Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness. They'll crush his little bug farm." Commented a guy friend of theirs bearing black hair.

"Yeah yer right Mamoru but I… but I uh um hey they're here everyone! The Motou's! They're right outside! C'mon let's get an autograph!" Ami squealed like a lost fangirl as the whole place emptied very fast in seconds leaving the trio left.

"The who?" Was all Yuka could mutter.

"Kaede and Yugi Motou! The guy was Duelist Kingdom's winner he beat Duel Monster's great creator Maximillion Pegasus!" The two go off at once while Kohta finished about the Pegasus guy.

"C'mon sis let's go watch it!" Kohta said as he ran out the door.

"Wait for me!" Kanae called as he went after him.

Looking over the empty restaurant she sighed a bit. "All this over a card game? I might as well see what all the fuss is about see why it's so great." Swallowing her pride she went after the two to the street to see the apparently important Motou's.

-street (Duel Site)

The crowd had gathered around the pair as the two had a new set of dueling outfits on. Yugi alias the "King of Games" wore his neck collar, trademark Millennium Puzzle, dark navy tank top, pleather jacket in the same hue, jeans also the same shade plus his trademark buckle, and the prototype Duel Disc.

Kaede alias the "Psychic Queen of Games" had on a t-shirt cast in pastel pink with black short sleeves, her trademark Millennium Bracelet on her wrist, a white belt laden with square shaped pockets was wrapped around her waist set at a 50 degree angle, a deep pink pleated skirt, plus black jeans going to just past her knees, blue scarab hairclip, her wraparound translucent pink shades which were lowered to off her scarlet eyes, as a final clothing accessory were a set of white and black striped socks pushed down to her ankle giving off a baggy look to them (sound familiar). She also wore her Duel Disc for the entire crowd to see.

"Hmm it seems our fame has preceded us brother let's put on a show for 'em then." The pink haired sister said to the shorter Yugi.

"Fine by me sis you know I won't hold back." Yugi said to her.

Kaede let out a snorty laugh. "Who the heck you confusing me with Mai Valentine if she even broke a single nail wouldn't duel it grew back or she put on a fake one. She has an image to keep. Ok folks you'll get quite a show today consider it an appetizer for the tournament tomorrow."

"Let's do it! YUGIOH!" They called forth as their respective Millennium items the Puzzle and Bracelet began to vibrate and move on their own accord as if possessed.

The items glowed with a magical golden yellow light as their hair was blown upwards by mighty power. Surrounding Yugi was a mystical looking ring of spell symbols while his body was changed by a bright blue column of light. The light sided down as Yugi was a bit taller now. As for the younger sibling a beam of blazing gold light enveloped her, Kaede was now suddenly a good few inches taller too and both their eyes looked much more serious like their minds were on very intense business. An odd golden glowing eye adorned both the girl's and boy's known as the "Eye of Anubis" forehead while wispy golden energy came off their body like they were possessed by ghosts. The eye and energy died down in a second or two. Kaede's forehead bangs were now a lot longer and spikier and went down her right side of her forehead.

The two proclaimed in perfect unison proudly to the large crowd. Yugi spoke in a slightly deeper voice while Kaede spoke in a darker err rather somewhat more dangerous raspy voice. "Now people it's time to prepare yourselves because now we duel." The pair pressed a button on the duel disc called "Dolphin" as the long side edges sped into a long holder for traps, spells alias magic cards plus monsters.

-begin Metal Icarus by Angra (listen to it while reading this ;)

A set of four micro-sized hologram projectors ejected from the sides of each duel disc and settled on each side of the two practicing duelists as they started up. "Let's duel!" They both shouted as they drew five cards each from the start.

"Duel? Hey Mako what're these kids doin'?" Asked a watching office worker to his brown haired buddy.

"Dunno." He said back.

"Yo dummies it's a Duel with Duel Monsters the best card game ever! Just watch." Spat a punkish looking girl with blue accented hair.

"Well brother let's see… I summon Gagagigo in attack mode! And I place two other cards face down but I'll do this as well… place a monster face down in defensive mode." The now awakened Lucifern said as the image of Gagagigo appeared on the dueling field while a face down appeared next to it and two behind it.

Gagagigo was a level four Reptile type, water attributed monster with an attack power of 1850 and defense 1000 and frankly resembled a humanoid green lizard.

"I've definitely taught you well Kaede but a duelist should never get cocky. Behold I summon King's Knight and I place the field Magic card Sogen down as well. But I'm far from done as I play my next magic card Legendary Sword."

The cards Yami summoned were a very mixed bag… King's Knight was a level four star, in the warrior type, Light attributed with attack power of 1600 and defense of 1400. It resembled a king in orange and metallic armor with a violet cape. However it was too weak to fight the power of Lucifern's beast but Yami used the Sogen card increasing its power by another 200 then equipping Legendary Sword increasing the strength even further by another 300.

Lucifern looked over King's Knight, it was now at a powerful 2100 just enough to KO her lizard beast. "Hmm I'm impressed Yugi now gimme all ya got."

"Very well but I'll attack your face down instead of your Gagagigo. Attack her face down!" Yugi ordered his knight to wipe out her face down into glittery peices.

Once the card was attacked it was revealed what creature Yugi defeated… his eyes widened when he found the truth. He destroyed Witch of the Black Forest a very useful card.

Witch of the Black Forest was a Dark attribute, level four, of the spellcaster type with a very low power of 1100 and defense of only 1200. It resembled a violet haired lady in occult robes bearing a third eye on her forehead. However the card's special effect as its sent to the graveyard it could allow its user to draw any monster from the deck with 1500 or less defense and add it to the hand then the deck is shuffled. The Motou girl's Duel Disc shuffled it for her as she drew a card.

"Big mistake Yugi because the monster I summon is Gene-Warped Warwolf! Come forth!" Keade said as the beast was summoned. Gene-Warped Warwolf was an earth element, a level of four, and power of 2000 plus as a beast-warrior type it also received a power boost from Sogen giving just enough so it could wipe out King's Knight. "I knew you'd play those King type cards so I prepared but this was just pure luck. Now my monster annihilate his warrior!"

Gene-Warped Warwolf sped at King's Knight and stabbed it right through his chest armor as it roared when King's Knight shattered into bits like glass.

"Cool move right bro?" Kanae asked her brother over the strategic move Kaede used to summon, power up, and defeat her opposing foes monster.

"Hmm let's see what I can try next… I draw a card hmm that'll be very useful in a bit, now I summon forth Mad Dog of Darkness!" Kaede summoned her creature called evidently Mad Dog of Darkness. It was very ugly indeed. The dog was a Beast type, power of 1900 and defense of 1400, it was a four star, and frankly resembled a dog straight from hell's depths.

"My turn isn't done yet so I draw now to draw another card (draws card/smirks)… my trust rewards me I use Infinite Cards from hand allowing us both infinite hands but the card I drew was Pot of Greed now I have six cards in my hand now to use the final blow. Activate my face down magic card… Swords of Revealing Light. I end my turn."

Yugi saw Kaede was up to something after all she got most of the tricks and tips from him and was on par with his skill. When she used Swords of R. Light she could easily attack but didn't so what did she have planned? "Kaede's up to something I know her like the back of Yami's head she and Lucifern must have something planned." Yugi mentally wondered. "I skip my turn but I'll still draw."

Yugi drew his favorite Dark Magician but he couldn't summon him without two tributes and even if he could his magician couldn't attack. "My turn then Yugi… oh what I do? Are you having fun brother because I am. I'm gonna bring the hurt on you now."

Drawing the card she hoped to get she looked over the crowd who frankly were captivated by her skill at the game. "Now duelists prepare to feel a power like no other… the power of a god! By sacrificing my three monsters I can summon the most powerful of beasts in the game! Arise Slifer the Sky Dragon arise and destroy!"

As Kaede threw her hand up to summon her creature the crowd saw what Slifer was… the element was Devine, star level ten, type Devine-Beast, but strangely its power and defense were both X000. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw this card. "No she brought them along."

Slifer resembled a long red serpent dragon with two mouths and a set of wings on its back. The sky darkened as lighting coursed everywhere as Kaede set the card down as a ball shot high into the sky as thunder rumbled then it appeared… the long red sinuous body of Slifer the Sky Dragon! He was summoned finally after thousands of years he was back and ready to devastate his foes.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!" Came Slifer's power filled roar into the city streets much to everyone's shock.

Slifer's tooth face hung from the sky like a real god terrorizing a village from ages ago. "Now I use my draw phase to draw… hmm Reckless Greed. Yugi brother I love you dearly but prepare to be obliterated into dust. Because the current card hand I had before was five and since Slifer's power and defense are dictated by the hand card number he goes from 5000 to 7000!"

Indeed Slifer's power was jacked up by 2000 increasing to 7000 even… with no monster or face downs much less any monster to defend him Yugi was screwed. Kaede was very skilled to pull off such a quick summon of such a mighty monster. He taught her well.

"And now with seven cards… IT'S OVER 5000!" She yelled out to the crowd Kohta couldn't believe this… these two were in a league of their own… no wonder they were so powerful it was their decks.

"You've really grown Kaede I'm proud of you sis." Yugi confessed to the girl as she gave him a few words too.

"Thanks Yugi I owe you and Gramps a lot let's always duel like family then now prepare yourself!" Yugi closed his eyes and smiled a bit as the girl prepared her attack. Now this was a duel as the creature opened his mouth unleashing a mighty attack. "Thunder Force! Obliterate Yugi's life points!"

The blast of powered lightning sped at the dark gothic dressed duelist and annihilated his 2000 life points in one shot… in short Kaede had won yet also had just as much skill as Yugi did after all who taught her in the first place.

Yuka couldn't believe what she just saw just now… these duels weren't just cards they used amazing life-like holograms to create the illusion of real monsters that waged battle following their master alias the duelist. And if these two this strong in a warm up how powerful would they be in the actual tournament? And both of her cousins were entering this type of tournament? Maybe the game wasn't so retarded after all.

-to be continued

Well at long last here it is chapter 3 of Duels and Vectors finally the story's kicking into gear at last. Well feel free to look it over now and critique the new update if you will. Again Lucy's name is not really Lucy according to the manga's final issue her name is revealed as Kaede which bizarrely enough means "maple". According to Latin writing Lucy is derived from Lucille meaning "bearer of light"… talk about irony there considering her personal history. Oh the God Card thing I'll go into that next chapter so never fear it's been modified a bit too. How was the duel? It was a bit short but still some of my best writing anyways I hope you all enjoyed it until then please review this story and the following stories of mine as well… "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Yokohama Night Monsters", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	4. Innocence is carded

Duels and Vectors 4

A Yu-Gi-Oh! and an Elvin Lied crossover… yes folks I've finally lost it I've the 2nd person to cross these 2 anime's together. Story is rated K+ for mild swearing, a dark tone/plot, scary monster combat, frightening monsters and battle descriptions. Yu-Gi-Oh! setting post Duelist Kingdom and ignores Battle City, Enter the Shadow realm, Waking the Dragons, World Championship plus Dawn of the Duel; Elvin Lied setting a few days pre-episodes 1-5. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Elvin Lied much less any song I put into the story so please no getting sue happy.

-chapter 4 –Innocence is carded

-meanwhile around 9:46 AM -begin Dragula by Rob Zombie (sets up the chapter's creepy start if you think about it)

Meanwhile in other parts of the city things weren't going so well for a graduate going by the name of Ryou Bakura… he'd been sickly for quite awhile and so wasn't able to duel due to poor health however it was just a front by the evil spirit of his own Millennium Item… the sinister Ring. However as Bakura walked along wheezing slightly or rather the Ring spirit was making his body wheeze… it was so bad he didn't even notice accidently bumping into someone and kept on walking along.

"Yo kid watch where yer going." Grumped out some ignorable fool of a middle aged man to him.

It was time to drop his façade of sickness and retaliate against this worthless grub. "Out of my fool… " The kid grumped back to him totally skipping the concept of respecting your elders. This kid needed a wakeup call on respect.

The stubborn looking man called to Bakura. "Yo kid stop right there you owe me an apology for bumping into me." The middle aged guy ranted to the post high school boy. "I got a girlfriend and her kid to meet today I was having a good day now its gone make it better or else."

Bakura turned to his accusing germ of a man. "Or else what hmm? You'll kill me hmm? It's wise to stay out of my way you fool I warned you in advance. I'm Ryou Bakura you are?"

"I'm Stan you little punk apologize now!" Stan shouted at Bakura.

Bakura simply gave a toothy looking sneer at him which got the man a bit unnerved. "You dare talk to me that way hmm? You're a "real" card Stan so a card you'll be! AHAHAHAH!"

A bright gold hued light burst from Bakura's Ring as it suddenly filled the deserted street as it suddenly died down from whence it came… and all traces of Stan were gone in fact a card was in his place… bearing the name of "Ecchi". "Old fool I warned him not to cross me oh well not my problem anymore." Bakura then callously tore the card to bits and dumped the bits in the nearest storm drain as Bakura walked along like nothing had happened. (So folks who was this guy hmm? It's pretty obvious after all what's ecchi mean?)

A bit later Bakura came upon Sakura Street a house bearing the number 217… a crazed smile graced the young man's evil yet also "pretty" face. "I sense some fun to be had. Now how do I get inside?"

Then an idea hit him two seconds later as he went to the door as he knocked on it. A woman with deep dark hair in early 20's to middle 30's. "Hello you are?"

"Um hello ma'am I'm a bit of a drifter I go from place to place just going on my own to experience life to its fullest may I come in? I also interview families from everywhere since it's a secondary doing." Bakura outright lied to the woman who was a bit taken back by what she thought as a college freshman dressed in basic jeans, a grey tank top with a lavender windbreaker over it. His oddest quirk was his light lavender hair likely dyed.

She happily allowed him in after all he didn't seem dangerous much less carried a backpack. "Why not you can always meet people by chance I say… I met my second fiancé that way so come in."

-inside

Bakura looked the interior around so very home-like and clean the old woman had no clue who she was dealing with… all the easier to deal with her. "Is that your daughter hmm?" Bakura asked gesturing toward the photo on the nearby cabinet. "My apologies ma'am I hadn't even introduced myself yet I'm Bakura Ryou."

"Oh yes Bakura she is, my darling little Mayu." She replied. _(Readers I just wanna barf right on the monitor at how much of a hypocrite she's sounding right now/lord gimme strength) _"She got one of those blasted Duel Disc things from Culex Industries in the mail… all this fuss over some silly trading cards in my day I played with nature not cards. She says she's going to enter into the tournament well no I say to that… a trading card based tournament outrageous I say not to mention ridiculous. That millionare Pegasus is a crackpot if you ask me."

"I hope someday I'll have a child as beautiful as her." Bakura chuckled. "Someday perhaps I might. But I sense something… "

The woman looked up from the pot on the gas powered stove. "Hmm? What do you sense Bakura?" She asked completely unaware of what he had planned for her.

"Darkness… in your soul plus arrogance, greed, selfishness and a complete lack of compassion that is what I sense. Hmm I've little use for you but you'll be excellent entertainment for a friend of mine going by the name of… Brain Control!" Bakura whipped out a card with a green brain on it with pink hands extended.

To the woman's horror the arms extended from the card and latched onto her face. "Now do as I command foolish old hag. I'm in a foul mood as some trumped up idiot into bumped into me so write a note that you're going to pick up a few extra items for dinner."

"Yes master." The mother said taking a pen and notepad writing a note for the daughter.

"As I said to that Stan idiot you're a real card… so a card you'll be." Bakura said glowering at the girl's mother as in a flash of light she was a card reading "Ignorance". Bakura again callously tore the card to bits and set the bits on the stove burner as they burned up. "Foolish old woman next time don't let folks like me into your home… Ahahahhhhh!"

Bakura then got up and out the door he went without a care in the world as he had a plan to enact.

-a few hours later at the Inn

Meanwhile a few hours at the Inn the vivacious, chic, and blonde yet also slightly posh duelist going by the name of Mai Valentine had stopped by the Inn to say hello to a younger protégé of hers… the 16 year old Serenity Wheeler sister of Joey Wheeler. Also there was Kouta himself plus Kanae his sister.

"Ok Mai I hope you're right on this… I mean I wanna look good but still intimidating when I wipe out those amateur duelists decks." The freshman said looking over dueling outfit… it consisted of a black pleated skirt (like Kaede wore/her idol), white jeans, a white t-shirt and as a finally touch a yellow open front vest worn over it.

Mai gave the younger duelist a once over then turned to Serenity who gave it her own reviewing. "It's nice but not tough enough… it needs one err two things to touch it up."

Serenity got out from her bag a tan neck scarf and a pair of black finger gloves. "Here put these on." And so Kanae did and she looked much more rugged.

"Now you're a duelist Kanae. Hmm give me a few minutes with that kid sibling of yours Kouty-boy I'll really spiff her up. She'll be the best looking high school duelist there is alongside Serenity that is." Mai went on one of her beauty tirades to the college boy when suddenly there was somebody at the door. "Huh now who could that be? Oh well one way to find out then."

The door opened to show a petite looking middle school kid bearing deep hazel brown eyes and dark brunette hair. "Um can we help you young lady?" The college boy asked her.

"Maybe you can… " She said wondering if indeed they could. She then saw who else was inside the building… it was but couldn't be. "Oh my gosh! The great Mai Valentine my classmates think you're so hot myself extremely skilled."

-soon

"And when I got there… all I found was a note saying she had to get some extra things and be back by 4:45 but she never showed. I'm worried she said she had a surprise for me when I got home. But nobody came I'm worried something happened to my mom." The girl going by Mayu explained. She said she was 12 years old barely into 6th grade.

Mai wasn't exactly a genius but it didn't take one to figure out something horrible happened to the girl's parents. "Hmm that is strange so your mother's a housewife but where's your father at?"

"Died just after I was born." She confessed. "So why would she have enemies then?"

Serenity then asked something else. "Do you mind if we take a look there and try to find a few clues?" Mayu didn't see any reason why not as Serenity and Kouta were off to her home of 217 Sakura Street.

-217 Sakura Street

Arriving there the two didn't see anything just the note Mayu told them of. It read "Dear sugar muffin I went to the store to get a bag of carrots, celery, and cheesecake mix be back by 4:45 love you."

"This is strange… why didn't she come back?" The younger Wheeler sibling asked out loud wondering where the girl's mother went.

Kouta looked everywhere but didn't see a single thing out of place. Little did he know the mother was still there on the stove top as burn up ashes. "Ah there's nothing here Serenity we better head back." (readers I just wanna vomit right now after writing this XP)

-and soon

-begin Dreams by Van Halen

Eventually by the time the two returned the other friends of Mai plus Serenity's brother… Joey Wheeler well how to say it Mayu was completely hysterical err rather in hyper fangirl mode. The whole group was there Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, even the great Duke Devlin creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters a now prospering Duel Monsters spin-off game. She wanted dueling tips, coaching and autographs then from the king and queen themselves… Yugi and Kaede Motou.

"Great fangirls ooh… Yugi please hit me with knockout gas." Kaede pleaded with her shorter yet older brother. "Will ya let go of me ya munchkin! Geez!"

"Sorry Kaede you'll have to deal with her yourself." Yugi said very much amused watching the girl trying to squirm out of Mayu's bear hug then finally she did.

"Some brother... family like this I don't need enemies." The Motou girl grumbled out.

However the school kid simply latched onto Joey next embarrassing the hell outta him. "Why Joey I didn't know ya had a girlfriend. Be nice to her middle school girls have very sensitive feelings y'know I thought you and Mai were going out." Duke joked seeing the small brunette with hearts in her hazel eyes. Mayu was hanging onto Joey's arm like a smitten fan-girl to a rocker and the whole Inn minus Joey himself thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Wait til I tell my friends about this Joey Wheeler's my boyfriend… fu-fu-fu-fu." She giggled in a girlish tone.

"WHA!" Joey half yelled. "Uh guys a little help here huh? Duke huh some help? Assistance huh Mai?" He said wanting to get the cute but frankly annoying girl off him.

Tea even thought it too cute to interrupt. "Look she's got a boy crush so cute I'm bursting with sugar based smiles easy Joey or she'll hug you and drag you to school for show and tell."

"Guys c'mon!" Joey continued to rant over Mayu's crush on him as he finally broke away from her and ran up the stairs and locked his door so she couldn't chase him. "Kiddo leave me alone!"

"Joey I just wanted you go to school to meet my class c'mon out… please?" The school begged him from the upstairs.

The group's wondered how crazy the day of dueling would be tomorrow… what events would turn up next? Who knew… But something was going to be awakened from millennia long dormancy and would take the power of both group's to stop it.

-to be continued

Well this is my second updating of the New Year so enjoy it. How was the chapter? Was it dark enough? Anyways once again Mayu's family is killed off for obvious reasons as I just don't like the arrogant bastards (a sentiment shared frankly with everyone)... the stunts that were pulled are total and utter bullshit if you want my opinion but that's just my opinion however. Bakura doing such a thing well he's crazy more so in the Dawn of the Duel arc alias the Thief King Bakura. He is a crazed sociopath who'd kill someone just as soon as look at them so turning two people then tearing them to bits isn't that far out of his character so enjoy since he's the villain of the story not Kurama not even the two Kakuzawa's just Bakura. Um just wondering what do you all think of Mayu's boy crush on Joey? Was it funny? Or stupid and uncalled for? Anyways please review this, look over my polls and cast a few votes while you're there and look over my following stories of mine as well… "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Yokohama Night Monsters", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	5. Ring around the facility

Duels and Vectors 5

A Yu-Gi-Oh! and an Elvin Lied crossover… yes folks I've finally lost it I've the 2nd person to cross these 2 anime's together. Story is rated K+ for mild swearing, a dark tone/plot, scary monster combat, frightening monsters and battle descriptions. Yu-Gi-Oh! setting post Duelist Kingdom and ignores Battle City, Enter the Shadow realm, Waking the Dragons, World Championship plus Dawn of the Duel; Elvin Lied setting a few days pre-episodes 1-5.

-chapter 5 – Ring around the facility

Later during that same day Bakura was still on his warpath. As a few miles from the Yokohama coast was a secret research facility… where various staff members were going about their work as the day was approaching sundown preparing for night shifts. In a neatly vase adorned office where was a well tailored man in a black suit when there was a knock at his office door. "Come in Kigaragi." He said to the person coming in.

The door opened his light brunette secretary entered with her usual cheerful smile. A mug of coffee was in her shaky hands. "Top of the afternoon to you Chief Kurama." She placed the half empty mug on his desk.

"Same to you young lady." He took the mug and had a long drink then tasted something off then spit it out as it was bittered. "You said this was the French Roast?"

Looking a bit frazzled at the man she suggested an idea. "Here let me try it sir." Tasting the stuff she spit it out too in then let out a few coughs. "I call that the American. Nobody likes the stuff I complain and complain but they keep ordering it."

"That's the higher ups for you… today's just one of those slow days I guess." The chief replied.

The young lady then scratched her chin in thought. "Slow days are good less hustle and bustle to do makes everybody's job here easier I think."

The lass then left the man to his frankly slow work. As she left Kurama wondered one more time what she would think if she knew what they were really working on here. She along with much of the support staff only knew they worked at a research facility. The exact nature of that research was a carefully guarded secret.

But he did it to protect innocent lives like her and frankly everyone there so it suited him at the moment. He leaned back in his swivel chair and propped his feet on his desk. "Well the day may be boring but isn't that bad as none of those monsters are trying to escape so everyone is safe. A boring facility is a safe facility. And a safe facility is one with no body counts."

The door opened again as he thought the young lady forgot something. "Forget something Kigaragi?"

"Sadly no old friend at least not someone as pretty as her." Kurama heard a distinctly male sounding voice… it was the Director Kakuzawa Jr. followed by his elder the "Professor" alias Kakuzawa Sr.

"Sadly indeed… but there's something that worries us both. This Duelist Elite Tournament thing that's swept over the town." Kakuzawa Sr. added and elaborating on what the younger was thinking up.

"It's a waste of time… that American fool Maximillion Pegasus and his childish card game. I managed to catch a few guards rambling on about missing it and confiscated a few decks from several staff workers. The idiots." Kurama said leaning back in his chair.

The three's attention was broken by a technician over the comm. system. "Uh Mr. Kurama sir Um Kakuzawa Senior and Junior I've err you've got a young man who really wants to talk to you… he claims it's very urgent and important on the survival of humanity VS the Diclonii."

"Make it so send him in… We might get some answers finally." Kakuzawa Junior said getting thoughtful over the issue.

The office door opened revealing what they thought was a college freshman dressed in basic jeans, a grey tank top with a lavender windbreaker over it. His oddest quirk was his light lavender hair likely dyed. This was far from what the three were expecting to meet. "Hello may I have a seat? I'm Ryou Bakura and I've an important message to give you three. I'll get straight to the point… there's a threat far worse than the Diclonii that's going to engulf the city then the world."

"Ok then tell us about it… how do you know about the Diclonii and what's the supposedly worse threat?" Kurama asked the young man interested. A threat even more powerful than those horned beasts? It was just crazy to believe.

"Yes explain." Senior added getting impatient.

"Well have you heard of the Millennium Items? I'm a collector of them. If all seven are brought together… the crazed and powerful beast of the Shadow Realm a place of death, ruin, with souls trapped forever within it. The beast is called Zorc the Dark One will awaken and devastate modern earth. I've managed to acquire a few over the years including my personal item the Ring. Observe." Bakura took out what appeared to be a midsized solid gold ring with a triangle with a symbol resembling an Egyptian eye hieroglyph.

"As I've said I've found or acquired a few more like the Necklace, Eye, and the Rod." Bakura continued setting a golden eyeball, a bladed rod and necklace upon Kurama's midsized desk for the three to see. "The Yokohama Duelist Elite Tournament is a sham… it's a plot to resurrect Zorc. As the players duel they give off energy from their soul's which will fuel Zorc until finally after enough energy is absorbed he'll revive. He'll make all the Diclonii look like mere toys is that what you three all want hmm? And what's worse a powerful Diclonius is hidden amongst the duelists… Kaede Motou the "Psychic Queen of Games" can you afford to let one of those monster's stay loose out in public?" Bakura questioned them all. "It is best to stop her now before a massacre happens."

"Hmm… what do you two think of this?" Junior went asking the other two men in the office.

Senior went about sitting himself down deep in thought. "A Diclonii out there free we have to capture her… it's the only way the city will be safe not to mention the whole world. We can't afford not to act on this Bakura."

Bakura's small lips curled into a sly looking smile which gave even the likes of both Kakuzawa's the creeps. "Excellent I said it'd be in your best interests to listen to me and I wasn't lying. My expertise on the nature of the Shadow Realm will be of a great help to you three. But I require a personal office and research material… to prevent an unholy Diclonii induced apocalypse. Thank you for your precious time gentlemen… I'll be going to the nearby lounge awaiting your decision."

Bakura got up fetched all his items and then out the door he went as he three had a lot to talk about. Both of the Kakuzawa's had a lot on their minds. "A Diclonii out there walking loose? It's like the young man said it's a massacre waiting to happen."

"But his knowledge of the Diclonii and our stray Diclonius may be useful… I say we keep him around but under strict watch in case of trouble." The chief added to the pair. "It's best if we keep this "Bakura" under strict observation until we can be sure of his intentions."

-meanwhile

At that exact moment Bakura was walking along the halls keeping an eye or two open for security cameras… so far nothing until he rounded a corner when suddenly there was a collision. He fell square on his butt while the person he ran into did the same except it was a she. It was a certain brunette haired girl who also dropped her cup of coffee spilling it all over the floor. "Oh damn… the chief's coffee sorry sir I am so sorry. Here lemme help you up."

The girl then went about helping Bakura up back to his feet. "Err thank you… lemme thank you a bit more properly then."

The brunette had honestly no clue what the boy was referring to in the least. "Huh?"

Bakura whipped out the Millennium Rod and used it to keep control of his "help". "Your mind is under my power now… obey my commands girl."

The young secretary's pained response showed the Millennium Item collector she was under his spell. "Ahhhh… Ergh!" She cried out. "Yes master I'm yours to command Bakura."

"Alright then your first order of business is… keep an eye on the chief, director and professor for me." Bakura instructed her and gave a final order. "Now leave me without a sound." The secretary went off down the hall without a peep then disappeared behind the corner. "The fools they're making this too easy for me."

-to be continued

Well this is start of the real plot… Bakura's working from behind the scenes using the three men for his personal dirty work so my apologies if it was too short. How was the chapter? Was it dark enough? Yes Bakura was using the Rod and Necklace from the Ishtar's. How'd he get them? It'll be explained down the road so please be patient it was spur of the moment for now… until I can come up with a better explanation. Anyways please review this, look over my polls and cast a few votes while you're there and look over my following stories of mine as well… "Diclonius Gingawoman", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Yokohama Night Monsters", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	6. Diclonius Duel

Duels and Vectors 6

A Yu-Gi-Oh! and an Elvin Lied crossover… yes folks I've finally lost it I've the 2nd person to cross these 2 anime's together. Story is rated K+ for mild swearing, a dark tone/plot, scary monster combat, frightening monsters and battle descriptions. Yu-Gi-Oh! setting post Duelist Kingdom and ignores Battle City, Enter the Shadow realm, Waking the Dragons, World Championship plus Dawn of the Duel; Elvin Lied setting a few days pre-episodes 1-5.

-chapter 6 – Diclonius Duel-

-begin Angel of Darkness (Club Mix) by Alex C. feat Yasmin K.

Far, far away from the city the island facility where a sinister plot was being hatched up by Bakura and the Chief Kurama. His knowledge of the mutant off branch of human code named Diclonii as earth was not inhabited by just humans but the Diclonius or Diclonii as well. As Miss Motou showed a Diclonius was distinguished by rose pink hair, blood red eyes, horns on their head, and were very aggressive and violent. A very sinister ability they also possessed was their Vectors… invisible arms sprouting from their heads. Oddly though Kade seemed to lack her trademark horns for unknown reasons but Kurama clad in a suit with a young Diclonius girl in front of him. #7 was dressed in what looked to be a gothic dress. Her pale pink hair had hidden among it the strange characteristic horns which was decorated with purple ribbons.

Her scarlet eyes watched as the man spoke while his creepy pale haired assistant watched. "Now #7… I want you to take down that so-called duelist Kaede Motou. She has no right to be in public at all considering what she is… you are to bring her here by any means necessary."

The smaller horned girl seemed confused by the request. "But papa all she's doing… she just playing a game she's harmless isn't she?" Kurama got miffed by this backtalk.

"Do as yer told you simpleton fool! Miss Motou is dangerous do you want Zorc to kill your precious father? I think not now go… if you fail I'll make sure you don't see daylight ever again." The pale haired young man hissed threatening Nana to do her job right or else.

Number 7 hung her rosy colored head. "Yes papa yes Fiend Master I understand perfectly." She said giving Bakura's code-name… she was never told his name was Bakura as Nana then hurried out the office door.

"Think threatening her was the best option?" The suit asked his new assistant. "By the way where've the Kakuzawa's gone to?"

"Doing some digging I suppose. Your secretary has been very useful to them… must be trying to get a promotion or raise." Bakura replied… he was using the brunette to keep an eye on them in short she was doing his dirty work for him. But the two men were a roadblock they needed to be eliminated from his equation… Bakura was patient so an opportunity should appear.

"Odd… that's not like her at all." The chief mentioned back… his secretary was usually a bit ditzy, clumsy but always friendly and definitely not a brownnoser by any means. It seemed he never really knew her at all apparently.

"Touche." Bakura added looking upon the security cam.

-Inn

The whole Inn was getting last minute finishes to their respective decks. The stubborn brunette Yuka still refused to create a deck… the whole tournament was frankly extremely childish in her "very" vocal opinion but it still didn't stop Kaede, Yugi, Tea and Joey from helping out Kanae, Kouta and young Mayu with additional cards for deck help. Each of the residents decided on a type… Mayu focused on a Fairy structure using Tea's deck as a template who was using the same type. A few additional Amazon cards were added by the suggestion of Mai. The high school freshman Kanae was going to use a Plant, Beast, and Beast-Warrior type with Rose Dragon a rose-like dragon monster and Gigaplant, Rose Tentacles plus Behemoth the King of all Animals. The college aged Kouta was playing with a Warrior deck utilizing Gearfried the Iron Knight and Gearfried the Swordmaster, a duo of cards Joey was using as well. He had additional cards for support like Butterfly Dagger – Elma, The Fiend Megacyber, Axe of Despair (put in everyone's decks) plus Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. Joey's deck was one mainly designed after chance using Skull Dice, Second Coin Toss, and Graceful Dice in its makeup. The Motou's living above a card shop had plenty of extras to give out to their new friends at the Inn which came in plenty handy. Duke was using a custom dice themed deck using beasts from Dungeon Dice Monster plus other odds and ends thrown in to help out. Mai of course had her Harpy Lady deck plus other allied duelists like Mako using his Ocean deck plus Rex Raptor the self proclaimed "Dinosaur Duelist" plus that cheating roach Weevil Underwood. It shocked everyone on how the jerkwad was still dueling especially his antics he pulled at Duelist Kingdom… the ass actually tossed away Yugi's Exodia cards off the boat ride. So Kaede jumped ship and retrieved them via her "psychic power" (actually her vector arms) then proceeded to kick the crap outta him for it. Seems Weevil being a high skill duelist got him off his tournament probation easy… those ignorant assholes Kaede thought. Tristan was using an unspecified deck of his own creation… likely to keep it a surprise the next day after all it was only 5:15 PM but Mayu and Kanae were fast at work fixing dinner but everyone else was finalizing their respective decks. Joey was looking over the middle school girl's deck then noticed something that was needed.

"Yo Mayu kiddo I got a suggestion for yer deck here use this card… Luminous Spark and Fairy Meteor Crush." The blonde duelist said putting the light type enhancement card and equipment spell cards into her deck.

"Oh I'm bored Yugi I need to practice a bit wanna have a fun sparring duel with me in the courtyard?" The duelist queen asked her adoptive older sibling.

Yugi was sitting by the TV watching the buildup going on all over town about the tournament as the taller rosette's question hit a nerve. Why not practice a bit before the event started up tomorrow? It'd be entertaining frankly. "Sure Kaede why not? Lemme grab my deck first and we'll head there."

The two then went about their way to the courtyard to have their pre tournament duel to polish up on their dueling skills in case their decks needed tweaking around or modifying.

When suddenly from out of nowhere the girl felt something like someone was following her around or more likely like someone was nearby to her unseen lying in wait. In fact that was precisely what was going on in the bushes far from the dueling girl… the scarlet eyes of an unknown stalker watched the tall pink haired girl as well as her adoptive brother. What was it?

-far off bushes

"There she is… time to retrieve her and make my papa proud of me one way or the other." The soft sounding hidden voice most likely belonged to a young girl. The girl was covered by thick dark shadow and was unseen by her target and her companions… slipping away she ruffled the bushes a bit making them rustle slightly inciting concern from the target sensing something around her but what was it?

-courtyard/grave area

Suddenly Kaede as well as Yugi they got their answer as a frankly runty pink haired girl in a black dress stepped out from the brush bearing the same type of horns Kaede covered up with her hair clip. She couldn't be much older than Mayu but why was she here?

"Huh… Who're you? If you want to duel us you'll have to wait first until my sister Kaede and I are done." The boy said to the newcomer whose brain went into overdrive… this girl in the skirt and pant's was the bloodthirsty Kaede Motou? Bakura couldn't be any more wrong about her aura… instead of hate or coldness she somehow saw determination but also a bit of smugness too owing to well trained abilities.

"You wish I'll whip yer behind Yugi. Kid you're gonna have to wait we've got training to do." Kaede mentioned flexing her fingers ready to duel.

"No… I won't wait Kaede you're to come with me at once." The stranger hissed so strongly to the pair you could sense the venom in her tone.

Kaede narrowed her scarlet hued eyes as she sensed upcoming trouble from this girl. "Huh? Say what! Just who in the name of Duel Monsters are you kid! Explain to me what you want me for exactly because I'm fuzzy on it."

"My name is Nana and I insist you come with me." Nana repeated as a small gust of wind rustling the trio's hair as the Moto siblings stared down this new yet small foe.

Who was Nana and why does she want Kaede for? Tune in next time Duels and Vectors!

-to be continued

Ok finally chapter 6 is finished but I apologize if it's so short but prepare for the duel for Diclonius destiny in the next chap. Took me so long because of certain events going on in my personal time… don't worry I'm not dying or anything here just things I needed to do or go to. Anyways you've likely noticed a few cards I mentioned in characters decks… like the Rose Dragon or Rose Tentacles well despite taking place in the classic Yu-Gi-Oh series I've included cards from GX and 5D's for enhanced play plus for more variety after all Akiza is frankly the first plant user due to most of her cards helping the others out. Plant types were underused until that point. Also once Nana and Bando join in they get decks… yeah Bando playing a "kiddie card game" amuses me but he'll be kicking ass and taking names so never fear. Anyways Nana I'm possibly leaning toward a "Fiend Deck" while Bando uses a Machine deck. Yeah he becomes a new Bandit Keith I know what you all are thinking. Oh just for curiosity how are my fics soundtracks? Great? Crap? Worth it to hear while reading? I put them in because it sets a bit of a mood… ok I'm taking "PG" styled songs to include in the future let me know of any… please no Disturbed, Avenged Sevenfold I can't drop F-bombs in a K+ fic sorry but I'll try to use anything for T stories. But anyways keep reviewing this and my other fics like Power Rangers Dimension Legends and Yokohama Night Monsters… both have Lucy alias Kaede in them so check them out if you like. Until then peace out roller… TURP.

PS: Oh in case you're wondering my Duelist Elite Tournament is basically Duelist Kingdom and Battle City bumped up by a factor of 20. Yes that means quite a few days of dueling… that even includes Bando and Nana too.

PSS: Oh one more thing when you readers see this… "what film is this?" see if you can guess where it's from. It's extra credit


	7. Nana VS The Shadow Monsters

Duels and Vectors 7

A Yu-Gi-Oh! and an Elvin Lied crossover yes folks I've finally lost it I've the second person to cross these two anime's together. Story is rated K+ for mild swearing, a dark tone/plot, scary monster combat, frightening monsters and battle descriptions. Yu-Gi-Oh! setting post Duelist Kingdom and ignores Battle City, Enter the Shadow realm, Waking the Dragons, World Championship plus Dawn of the Duel; Elvin Lied setting a few days pre-episodes 1-5. Last time in Duels and Vectors Nana had just arrived to retrieve Kaede Motou the catalyst in the revival of Zorc.

-chapter 7 Nana VS The Shadow Monsters

As the two Motou siblings stared down at their interfering "guest" it was clear it must be a misunderstanding. So Kaede tried reasoning with her short guest. "This is a joke right? You take me in please you look like you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper sack."

Frowning a bit Nana continued to stand her ground. "I'm not weak..."

Inching steadily toward his adoptive sister Yugi stepped up to help her. "You've got the wrong idea Nana we're not your enemies."

Glowering at them both it seemed Nana wasn't going to go away quietly or without a fight. Kaede sensed some hostility so it was only fair to return the favor. "Hmm she's serious. She actually wants to pick a fight with us Yugi."

Nana however let out another indignant huff. "I don't want a fight I want Kaede to come with me."

Glowering at Nana Keade sassed back. "Well too bad you just started one."

"Kaede's not moving from this spot we've a practice duel to do. If you want her to go you'll have to fight us both." Yugi added as he held his ground next to his taller sibling.

Kaede gazed upon the frankly runty girl ahead of her and her adoptive, older yet shorter brother then to Nana. "Fine then Yugi you win a fight it is. We'll have a Shadow Duel. Brother let's do it."

"Right." Yugi said back as they both stared down Nana who was waiting intently to do her mission.

"Shadow Duel?" Nana asked hopelessly lost at what the two were even talking about.

"YUGIOH!" They called forth as their respective Millennium items the Puzzle and Bracelet began to vibrate and move on their own accord as if possessed.

The items glowed with a magical golden yellow light as their hair was blown upwards by mighty power. Surrounding Yugi was a mystical looking ring of spell symbols while his body was changed by a bright blue column of light. The light sided down as Yugi was a bit taller now. As for the younger sibling a beam of blazing gold light enveloped her, Kaede was now suddenly a good few inches taller too and both their eyes looked much more serious like their minds were on very intense business. An odd golden glowing eye adorned both the girl's and boy's known as the "Eye of Anubis" forehead while wispy golden energy came off their body like they were possessed by ghosts. The eye and energy died down in a second or two. Kaede's forehead bangs were now a lot longer and spikier and went down her right side of her forehead.

"What? What? What happened how'd you do that?" Nana stammered in disbelief at what she just saw.

The two proclaimed in perfect unison proudly to the shorter girl. Yugi spoke in a slightly deeper voice while Kaede spoke in a darker err rather somewhat more dangerous raspy voice. "Now Nana it's time prepare yourself because now we duel."

"Now you face Lucifern and the great Yami. Brace yourself Nana." Lucifern said in a raspy voice while pointing at her.

"Again we are not your enemies Nana... leave us we've no business with you." Yami again reiterated hoping to get her to back off.

"Its time you face the power of the Shadow Realm... my bracelet allows me to summon Shadow monsters. I'm giving you one last chance to give up and retreat." Lucifern explained.

Nana still stood her ground. "No you must come with me my papa will get mad at me if I don't... "

Narrowing her scarlet eyes at Nana Lucifern again spoke calmly. "Huh daddy issues... fine then creatures of the shadow realm hear my calling come forth to life! Gemini Elf, Gagagigo, Mad Dog of Darkness, Summoned Skull, Ryu Kokki, Dark Magician Girl, Cosmo Queen, and Valkyrie Magician. Come forth feel our power!"

Throwing a bunch of cards into the air they all began to glow with dark black light... they then enlarged to human size as suddenly the cards images came to life. The pointy eared pair of a blonde and brunette appeared ready to fight, next to it was a humanoid green lizard, a bone creature, a horned and winged devil, an evil looking brown dog, and three ladies dressed in bizarre robes and skirts. "Monsters meet your prey... I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to defend myself. Attack!"

-begin Demon Speeding by Rob Zombie

The likes of Gagagigo roared as it sped at his short enemy only to batted away but Nana was next cornered by Mad Dog of Darkness. "Nice doggy... nice puppy. Oh no... "

The dog lunged at her only to be batted aside as Lucifern got furious. "No one takes a swipe at my dog... Dark Magician Girl, Valkyrie Magician, Cosmo Queen help him out!"

The blonde blue eyed spell caster cast a healing incantation on the demon dog which pounced on her licking her face. Valkyrie and Cosmo Queen cast a barrier spell blocking out any more potential attacks from Nana. All of the magicians glared at her... they were told to defend their master at any cost even if they destroyed in the process.

Summoned Skull followed by Ryu Kokki and Gemini Elf were set to attack the shorter rosette. The elf sister pair was blocked from attacking and shoved backward several feet. Skull chose to attack but was hit upside his bony head via vector... Skull cracked its neck into place and glowered down at Nana. The look in its eye meant it was angry and what's more it then caught the second vector strike with its clawed hand.

Summoned Skull was not a creature to get angry as it demonstrated by impactling the ground with a left ground just short of Nana's feet and sent out another punch which was blocked by both vectors the girl used. However Summoned Skull wasn't human therefore was that much stronger than even a Diclonius. He was steadily pushing Nana back by sheer brute power alone.

Ryu Kokki ran at her trying swat away the annoying arms Nana was using however she struck him upside his skull based head which spun around on the neck joints which Ryu Kokki then stopped with its skull constructed arms then growled at her for annoying.

It seemed these creatures weren't as affected by vectors like human and Diclonii were Nana mentally gulped. Skull and Ryu Kokki traded punches with her vectors but it became very clear they never tired out... unlike her.

"You think yer pretty tough but can you withstand the power of a god?" Lucifern asked the shorter rosette who looked nervously at her. "Yami throw me Obelisk."

Yami threw slash whipped out a blue hued card bearing a large humanoid spiky armored creature on it to Lucifern. "Behold the power of Obelisk the Tormentor! I call you forth arise and conquer!"

A small ball of lighting shot into the sky as the courtyard was bathed in bright yellow light while a huge shape several feet tall was cast in shadow behind it. The light flickered away as the bony pale blue hued face of the mighty Egyptian God known as Obelisk the Tormentor was brought to life using the power of the Millennium Bracelet wielded by Kaede Motou alias Lucifern.

The creature called Obelisk was huge, it bore down upon the shorter Diclonii girl like a person ready to stomp her like a roach. Once it caught sight of Lucifern it turned to her and kneeled its massive body down. She spoke to it like it understood her. "What's your bidding you ask Obelisk show Nana who's boss around here show her your true power Obelisk those are your orders."

The giant beast kneeled before the frankly very frightened black wearing rosette as it got right in her terrified face. Its deep emotionless crimson eyes stared into her face. Obelisk then let out an unholy sounding roar upon the shorter rosette.

"W-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t i-i-i-i-s-s-s-s t-t-t-hat thing!?" Nana screamed in a frenzied state of panic at seeing this giant blue creature bearing down her.

"That miss seven is Obelisk the Tormentor one of three cards called the God Cards. Behold the power of an Egyptian God. Yami I'm calling Slifer the Sky Dragon next! I left him out of the deck so throw him over." The girl called out to her brother.

"So be it I think we need to show Miss Seven how serious things are around here." The spiky haired boy threw over the red card which Lucifern caught via vector.

"Of course Nana if you can't handle one god what feeble hope do you have to fight against two?" Nana's eyes went wide as golf balls at what she just heard Obelisk was huge what hope did she have fighting something else like it? Staring at the frankly annoying girl trying to capture her she threw her hand into the sky and called out. "Slifer the Sky Dragon now I summon you forth! Come heed my calling come to life! I CALL YOU FORTH!

As Lucifern threw her hand up to summon her creature the crowd saw what Slifer was the element Divine, star level ten, type Divine-Beast, but strangely its power and defense were both X000. Nanai's eyes widened when she saw this card. "No she brought them along."

As the sky darkened into storming night lightning struck and thunder roared as Slifer's powerful might was unshackled once again. The sky darkened as lighting coursed everywhere as Kaede set the card down as a ball shot high into the sky as thunder rumbled then it appeared the long red sinuous body of Slifer the Sky Dragon! Slifer resembled a long red serpent dragon with two mouths and a set of wings on its back.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!" Came Slifer's power filled roar into the city streets much to Nana's shock. How in the world was Nana supposed to defeat this thing?!

Hovering beside Obelisk Slifer's toothy face hung from the sky like a real god terrorizing a village from ages ago. Now with two gods what chance did Nana stand... the answer was simple none at all.

It was by this time Kurama and his goon squad had arrived and saw his Nana kneeling... she wasn't supposed to be kneeling she was told to find Kaede Motou. "Well Nana what're you doing young lady lying down on the job you know you're not supposed to be resting until your job's done huh holy god!" Kurama said as then looked up at Obelisk, Slifer plus the other monsters that were summoned to life.

"Oh yeah Mr. Kurama you said it'll be easy you say but I could be at home enjoying my Italian girlfriend's porcupine meatballs but no you drag me here to fight giant monsters like that one!" A guard nervously grumped to his boss.

"Yeah you said it was easy as pie... you're insane I'm getting outta here! Guys let's beat feet!" Ranted another gunner as they all with the exception of two ran off like cowards.

The remaining two raised their firearms on the powerful duelist. "Motou I give you one chance to give up. What'll it be?"

"I'm not the one you should threaten Kurama... nor my sister either." Yami said agreeing as well as standing by the pink haired girl.

Slifer, Obelisk plus the other monsters stood as a wall between Kuramas's target and himself. Lucifern looked at his shock then explained. "Oh they only follow my orders Kurama because of the simple fact that I control them! I brought them to life I am their master! Obey me my two god army, defeat these fools in front of me trying to gun me down." Both the monstrous Obelisk and Slifer roared into the darkened sky as the groups could feel the great energy being generated by the massive creatures.

Ryu Kokki ran at the gunners and was shot but hardly cared as he swatted away their weapons and knocking them away. When Kurama tried to use his own gun Ryu Kokki just hissed at him.

"My, my Mr. Kurama it seems our monsters don't like you very much." Lucifern said as the multiple beasts growled, hissed, roared, and snarled at the group from the facility.

Slifer roared into the thundering sky as lighting coursed around him while the mighty Obelisk opened his mouth halfway staring down upon this puny man named Kurama he didn't seem so special to a mighty god aged at several thousand years old.

"It seems my sister has the right idea the monsters are saying you're not welcome around here go back to whence you all came!" Yami half shouted to the grunts and the suit.

"Summoned Skull get between Lucifern and Nana!" Yami commanded the demonoid looking skeleton creature to get between the tall and shorter girl.

"Rarrrrrrrrrlllllll!" The beast growled at her which clearly meant "keep away" and bared it's clawed hands awaiting a fight with Miss seven from running to Kurama.

"Obelisk! Slifer attack with Fist of Fate and Thunder Force Attack!" Kaede called to the mighty beast staring the gunners, Kurama and little Nana down.

The super sized blue humanoid ogre's right fist glowed gold as the dragon's lower mouth opened as huge amounts of energy began to charge inside then all hell broke loose as the two gods unleashed their almighty power upon the hapless Kurama.

"PAPA!" Nana screamed out pushing him out of the attack's path.

The force of both attacks surged upon her as Kurama yelled out for her safety. He wanted Kaede but he wasn't planning on fighting real live monsters that filled the skies like giant movie Kaiju. All he could do was shout to her to move. "NANA MOVE!"

But it was too little too late as the combined powers of Obelisk and Slifer had engulfed the shorter girl in a bright yellow explosion as the group heard the screams. "NAHHHHHH!"

As the blast subsided huge clouds of dust and smoke billowed from the earth... but with no sign of his precious Nana anywhere Kurama with a heavy heart left the area. "There is absolutely no way that she could survive this I'm sorry Nana but it seems you're not in the world of the living anymore goodbye forever." Kurama said pained as the spot where the girl was attacked continued billowing dust into the air and walked away with his goons. "Mark my words Miss Motou you will pay for this disgrace upon me I promise you that now farewell until next time we meet."

"You twits aren't going anywhere but up. Slifer! Obelisk! Attack with Thunder Force Attack and Fist of Fate!"Lucifern said as the creatures yet again used their attacks to send the fools blasting off high into the sky when they vanished from sight.

Lucifern then changed back to Kaede while Yami did the same. "Fools... now we find out what Nana's deal is."

"Yeah... Cosmo Queen you can stop your illusion now." Yugi said as the monsters returned to their harmless card forms and an unconscious Nana lay on the battleground. "We should take her back to the inn and try to explain this mess."

"Agreed." Kaede said. "Poor kid used like some lapdog by that scum."

-to be continued

Readers we've finally reached the Nana introduction chapter but how was it? Next is Bando... basically he'll be using a machine deck. Nana will use a fiend typed deck. How is the story? What exactly is Bakura's master plan? Was the chapter epic enough?

Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Duels and Vectors, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	8. Bando VS The Shadow Monsters

Duels and Vectors 8

A Yu-Gi-Oh! and an Elvin Lied crossover yes folks I've finally lost it I've the 2nd person to cross these 2 anime's together. Story is rated K+ for mild swearing, a dark tone/plot, scary monster combat, frightening monsters and battle descriptions. Yu-Gi-Oh! setting post Duelist Kingdom and ignores Battle City, Enter the Shadow realm, Waking the Dragons, World Championship plus Dawn of the Duel; Elvin Lied setting a few days pre-episodes 1-5. Last time in Duels and Vectors Nana was soundly defeated by the power of Slifer the Sky Dragon plus Obelisk the Tormentor but the real question is how will she react to her "captors"? Kurama wants revenge and swiftly sends out an elite commando unit to bring the siblings down once and for all.

-chapter 8 - Bando VS The Shadow Monsters

-facility bowels

Far, far away from the city the island facility where a sinister plot was being hatched up by Bakura and the Chief Kurama. However a new individual was there... a top assassin who was in his 30's dressed in his basic grey jacket with a tank underneath with combat pants plus boots. His eyes were covered by thick black shades. Kurama however was interested in his forces capabilities as the undercover Bakura watched. "Well Bando it seems I'm in need of you and your group's talents."

"Hmm all this just to snatch some kids in a freaky tournament? You have lost it buddy... me and my boys got better things to do than kidnapping like assassination for starters." Bando replied unimpressed by the chief's request. He had higher paying jobs than a kidnapping plot.

"Ahahahahah! Fool I'm one the few individuals who know their plot! Do you want a biblical proportions sized disaster? Do you want the dead rising from the grave, rivers and seas to boil, earthquakes, volcanoes, and human sacrifice to destroy all of humanity?" Bakura ranted to the bounty hunter who apparently was thinking it over.

Sweatdropping a bit Bando shouted back. "Enough! I get the point! Ok, ok we'll do it geez! Alright we'll head out to get those Motou kids."

Getting out of his chair Bando went out the door as Kurama just watched. What he didn't see was Bakura sneering behind. "Heh the fool fell for it amazing what you can learn from an 80's film."

-Maple Inn - 5:34 PM

Meanwhile at the inn it was 5:34 PM just past dinner as the likes of the inn kept watch over the unconscious Nana or to be more accurate the two Motou siblings. Yugi looked her physique over but was still puzzled as to why an organization is out to get his adoptive sister Kaede. She wasn't a criminal or least not in any form Yugi recognized. "It seems someone has some kind of vendetta against Kaede but the real question why though?" The shorter of the siblings wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure but I've a suspicion it has to do with Kaede's and Nana's unique attributes. For example Yugi they both possess pink hair, horns, as well as deep red eyes. Whoever Nana answers to likely knows why they're so unusual to begin with and it seems they haven't informed the public either." The spirit known as Yami explained.

Kaede also was involved in a discussion of sorts with her Item's spirit. "Hmm you're right Yugi... but try as I might I can't think of any reason someone would up and just try to attack us for no reason."

"Kaede you're right there that and plus you've found no evidence that Culex Industries even exists. There're some dark forces at work hehind the scenes here you'd best prepare for something big on the horizen." Lucifern warned the girl.

However as for the people currently at the Inn... it was actually kinda dead as only the likes there were the Motou siblings, Joey, Kouta and finally Mayu. The other residents were trading or finallizing their decks in preparation for the tournament tommorrow. News casts claimed it would dwarf Duelist Kingdom by a factor of 85%. But still not one sho was hosting it or what "Culex Industries" was owned by. By now the likes of little Nana was starting to stir as her eyes slowly opened and stared at her company and tensed up. It seemed the battle she took a beating from was still fresh in her mind.

"How're you doing that was some blast you took kiddo you feel ok? I think I overdid it just a bit." Kaede asked the frankly gothically dressed girl.

"Easy don't be afraid... you're safe here." Young Mayu said trying to calm the frankly frazzled horned girl down long enough to get a few answers out of her.

"Eh real monsters oh yeah she can do that but when ya hang around Yug and Kaede long enough stuff like that's just par for the course." Joey admitted offhandedly.

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot here Nana my name's Yugi Motou this is my adopted sister Kaede Motou, my best friend Joey Wheeler, the ones running this place is Kouta and this is Mayu. We're not sure what happened to her parents they just up and vanished. Kaede isn't normally such a devil when she's dueling unless... " Yugi explained then he was cut off by a frankly annoyed Kaede.

Kaede however cut off her brother to explain her side of the story. "Unless somebody goes up and tries to attack me for no good reason then I get angry and most people don't like me when I'm angry. Now why are you after me Nana what did I ever do to you hmm? All I'm doing is entering a duel tournament y'know not overthrowing the UN."

This didn't make any sense to Nana especially since what Fiend Master and her papa told her was exactly the opposite. "B-b-b-u-u-ut Fiend Master said."

It was by this Joey voiced his idea of something that was off. "Yug I got a sinkin' feeling something is off about this tournament. Culex Industries, the Dolphin Duel Disc... call it a hunch. Nana look whatever this Fiend Master and papa think we're not the bad guys here we're just tryin' to play a game for sheer challenge of it plus we love Duel Monsters."

"Fiend Master who's that? What does he look like? Can you remember?" Kouta asked hoping to get a few answers from this girl.

"Most people's faces aren't something I can remember with the exception of my papa so I'm sorry." Nana lamented apparently just now figuring out that maybe just maybe these siblings weren't the wrong doers they were made out to be by the institute.

-meanwhile

To say Bando was mad was an understatement he was solid pissed off he and his squad had searched the net on just about every bit of info they could scrounge up about the Motou siblings. The data showed they were expert duelists in the widely popular game "Duel Monsters" invented by Maximillion Pegesus. The data showed Yugi to be frankly very short with spiky black hair accented by blonde bangs and magenta. Kaede had deep ruby eyes and bright neon pink hair and was a foot and a half taller than him. Information on their friend's like Joey Wheeler showed he was also skilled at the game.

Amongst other allies the three knew was the loyal Tea Gardner, Joey's best friend Tristan Tayler and sister Serenity, the sarcastic and hip Duke Devlin, the posh Mai Valentine, plus the shy Ryou Bakura but not a shred of evidence to support the stuff about them all about being evil occultist's bent on world domination. Of a bigger concern was the tournament's benefactor Culex Industries... there was very little information on it. Now based on the data that only explained it was a fledgling business and wanted to merge with KaibaCorp but in keeping their trademarks on their updating of Duel Disc technology there aside from that wasn't anything else. It was all very fishy Bando and his squad thought.

He found the siblings were currently residing at the now rented out Maple Inn so Bando then moved his squad to the forested hills around the Inn grounds the men decided to do surveillance on the place see what they were dealing with at least.

"This is really sucking eggs I haven't found anything here maybe we should just pack it in (hears voices further down) Ahh the predator finds his prey let's see what they're doing down there." One of the combat ready men said while spying with his binoculars on the group's activities.

The likes of six individuals exited from the building... two were instantly recognized as the Motou siblings but the tall guy with the blonde hair must've been Joey Wheeler but the last person really caught their attention. The next looked like some college going kid followed by some runty brunette six grader. They were obviously female possessing pale pink hair and ruby eyes just like Kaede had... which meant it could only be one person. Nana.

A random squad member looked to the sets of photos they were given by their employers. "Hey boss my photo confirms it... that's Nana she and Miss Motou are the reason we're here I say we move out and take 'em out."

The spirit of Lucifern felt some kind of trouble nearby eminating from the nearby hills. "Hmm I sense trouble Kaede it's imperative you look up at the hillside... somebody's hiding up there in the hills or rather a whole lot of somebodies."

Her warnings were a tad too late as the likes of Bando's entire squad suddenly sprung out from their grassy cover and ambushed the six with guns pointed and aimed. "Oh not this again... you idiots can't just leave me be can ya!" Kaede griped out getting tired of being harrassed by the person trying to capture her.

"Alright don't move we got you all surrounded Miss Motou and Nana my boss wants a word with you!" The lead guy in charge barked out telling them all to stay put.

"Nana's perfectly fine we tended to her injuries... We're not the bad guys... eh ok?" Joey tried to explain only to be silenced by a gun waved at his face. Reluctantly he held up his arms in surrender.

"Oh this is enough you wanna shoot me shoot me!" The taller sibling hollered out leaping at the gunners and quick as a flash they let loose all of their ammo. Kouta, Joey Yugi and the young ones covered their eyes expecting their friend to lay dead and bleeding like a rare steak. But to the gunners shock a strange ability came forth... Keade's unseen vectors which blocked every round aimed at her.

Using them she then dropped the spent ammo on the grassy ground and glowered at the men and boss who tried to shoot her down like a rabid dog. She was angry so angry in fact she was liable to burst like a tea kettle at any moment. "Look you morons whatever your boss told you all its a big lie... but I'm sick of this can you all please explain just what is going on here! All I want to do is attend a flipping Duel Monsters tournament! Is that too much to ask!?"

It was by now very clear to the squad that this girl was far from ordinary and very much angry at them... no she was enraged and ready to snap. Kaede's insistance on her innocence to whatever she wasn't involved in and her quoted psychic power display finally convinced their leader to stop his attack. Something wasn't right he thought... if these kids were so dangerous then why let Nana stay alive at all? Plus in the second place if the tales were true of Kaede Motou being psychic and capable of blocking bullets when she could've easily throw the ammo back at them? Then why Bando thought would she show mercy now? Things weren't adding up so he might as well to the bottom of this right here and now.

Bando then lowered his weapon and motioned his elite to do the same which they did. "Ok then Miss Motou and the rest of ya tell me now and tell me quick just what in the blazing hell is going on here? I am completely lost... Nana's not dead, this tournament thing, and just how does Kaede fit in to all this insanity? One at a time please."

And so Kaede tried to explain the situation as best she could then it was Yugi's turn. Kouta was up next adding his role in this. Joey was next followed by little Mayu... her story was a bit sad her mother just went up and dissappeared. It hit Bando's heart strings... after all he was still a human being.

"So that explains my horns, weird red eyes and pink hair thank you Nana." Kaede added. "And it explains why you're all trying to capture me but I swear I'm not a violent person maybe I decked somebody upside their face but I've never killed anyone as a matter of fact I'm an animal lover I have a dog. Yugi, myself and the rest of us are just trying to compete in the tournament."

"In fact we could use you two in the tournament while yer duelin' you and your boys can find information about Culex Industries and that Fiend Master Nana talked about." Joey suggested.

"Me in the tournament? I don't know I don't know how to even play it." Nana lamented getting a bit depressed however Bando was in thought.

"Uh sir are you kiddin'? A card game? Yer insane!" One of the gunmen voiced his outright dislike of the idea.

"Quiet ladies! Look something's off about this tournament thing I just know it... I know I'll regret this." Bando griped.

"Um you guys uh thirsty I just made some tea if you want." Mayu timidely asked them. "That and I made a few cookies."

Another random gunman looked to Bando for confirmation. "Sir why not?"

-Inn (interior)

As the group had finally settled down Yugi and Kaede gave Bando and Nana the basics and advanced strategies of the Duel Monsters needless to say Nana was intrigued the elite assassin wasn't. It was little Yugi who decided on a Fiend based deck for Nana. Bando hardly cared and just grunted when asked if he wanted a Machine deck.

"Here Nana add theses cards to your deck, Beast of Talwar, Bite Shoes, Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World, The Masked Beast and it's Ritual card Curse of the Masked Beast you'll need to tribute a set of monsters whose star level equal eight. I also have two extra Summoned Skulls you each can use one." Yugi said handing over several powerful and frankly creepy looking cards to the shorter Diclonii girl. The boy also handed the extra Summoned Skull to the very miffed bounty hunter while the two were fitted with extra replacement Duel Discs that had arrived via mail.

"This is a bunch of crap I never signed up for this gig... " Bando grumped again. He simply could not believe he was actually considering going into this card game. He frankly thought it was overhyped... he simply couldn't understand its lure.

"Keep them ya never know when they'll come in handy." Joey said trying to ease the pressure in the room. "Oh yeah take this its a Jinzo and Amplifier card. I found two extra Time Wizards in a booster back and I traded 'em for these."

"Fine." Bando muttered as he looked over his set of V, W, X, Y, and Z monsters. The Joey kid said the last three could combine together in all types of way. Plus the V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult could also combine and a third bonus was that XYZ-Dragon Cannon itself the fusion of all three and VW-Tiger Catapult to form VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon.

Other cards Bando was given included the appropiately named drill creature Drillago, Jinzo's stronger form Jinzo-Lord, Perfect Machine King , two Heavy Mech Support Platforms, the durable Cannon Soldier, the bowmecha Bowganian, the deadly Blast Sphere which could inflict damage equal to its destroyer, a trio of red, green, and yellow mechs known as Red, Green, and Yellow Gadgets. Joey also gave him an Ancient Gear Golem as its power was 3000... very powerful. He was given a number of Magic and Trap cards too ranging from Limiter Removal, Monster Reborn, Premature Burial, The Shallow Grave, Cost Down, Pot of Avarice, two 7 Completed, Metalmorph, Rare Metalmorph, Call of the Haunted, and finally the trap Compulsory Evacuation Device.

"Most of the cards in your Machine deck are made to power each other up or your monsters by themselves... oh here's one last card you might be able to use... Barrel Dragon." Yugi said showing him the said card. It type was dark, level 7, machine type obviously, and 2600 attack. It resembled something very eye-catching to the bald man... A revolver typed gun. Something changed in him ever so slightly.

Looking over the deck he put it in his Dolphin Duel Disc and got and was about to go out the door when Mayu grabbed his arm holding him back. "Bando we need your help here please rethink this." Mayu said ever so sweetly in hopes he'd change his mind.

Smiling at the girl ever so slight he was off and out the door as Mayu started getting a bit upset so Kouta consoled her a bit. "Easy there Mayu he may still come around give him time. Besides we'll need some shut eye if we're gonna do anything in tommorrow's tournament."

"Amen!" Joey, Kaede, and Yugi call out unanimously.

"Hmm it seems another crisis is averted Yami." Lucifern commented to her spiritual compatriot.

"Yes so it seems... But I'm sure more challenges await the four of us and they're not related to the tournament I'm sure." Yami replied back to her.

"Yeah... I just we're strong enough to overcome them." Yugi thought to himself.

"Don't worry Yugi whatever happens we'll face it together like family." Kaede said looking her brother straight in the eye as if sensing his unease.

Eventually the rest of the gang ranging from Kanae, Yuka, Tea, Tristan had returned and headed to bed early to rest up for tommorrow's festivities... what challenges await the group as the Tournament dawns?

-to be continued

Readers we've finally reached the tournament so how was it? Next we'll be focusing on the Elven Lied cast's duels. How is the story? How will Kurama react finding out his elite vanished? Was the chapter epic enough? Ok so the meeting with Bando was a bit lackluster but I couldn't think up anything better than this. Anyways now we can finally start the meat 'n potatoes of the fic.

Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Duels and Vectors, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	9. The Tournament begins!

Duels and Vectors 9

A Yu-Gi-Oh! and an Elvin Lied crossover yes folks I've finally lost it I've the 2nd person to cross these 2 anime's together. Story is rated K+ for mild swearing, a dark tone/plot, scary monster combat, frightening monsters and battle descriptions. Yu-Gi-Oh! setting post Duelist Kingdom and ignores Battle City, Enter the Shadow realm, Waking the Dragons, World Championship plus Dawn of the Duel; Elvin Lied setting a few days pre-episodes 1-5. Its finally ready... The tournament has finally begun!

-chapter 9 - The Tournament begins!

The second the sun started to rise everyone at the Inn was already getting ready for the tournament. Yugi and Kaede checked and rechecked their decks and picked out their outfits for the day. Since Kanae and Kohta were participating in the festivities they were excused from classes... in fact so were a lot of people like Mayu, Serenity, and Rebecca. But Yuka found this whole things childish and thus was not talking to her two relatives until this madness blew over. The tournament didn't start until 11:00 AM so there was quite a bit of time for everyone to get ready.

Joey tried to explain the college would be very empty due to the high number of tournament participants but the brunette college girl ignored him completely. "Besides at least I can study in peace and quiet for once in the library.''

''I hope I've enough money to buy myself lunch while I'm out dueling.'' Serenity asked slightly glum looking to her brother for support who with a wave of the hands meant he couldn't do it. Joey had so much money to use in the tournament.

It was then Kanae, Kohta and Mayu had an idea. ''Hey I got an idea why not make a bunch of packed lunches?'' The youngest of the Inn relatives suggested.

"It would be cheaper and easier that way. The money we save on food could be used for our deck enhancement.'' Kohta added jumping on the idea and liking it.

''Alright we've plenty of time until the start of the tourni well Yuka let's get to it.'' Kanae asked her cousin who sighed heavily and grumlbed something no one could hear. "Knock off the attidute cuz.''

''Mind if I help you two?'' Serenity asked ever so sweetly so Kanae gestured her over to help.

''what about me? Mind if I lend a few other hands?'' Mayu half parroted as again Kanae gestured for her to help too.

-meanwhile in town

Meanwhile in another section of town around 8:00 AM the likes of Bando and his men were debating and deciding whether or not their boss should even enter the tournament or not. It was mostly one sided as most voted Bando not enter. One of the guys suggested the exact opposite. ''Look boss I'm telling it'd be a great idea to go into it. Showin' 'em you ain't some clueless old man who's not behind the curret cultural trends.''

''I still ain't doin' it... don't need to prove myself playing some kiddie card game... '' Bando responded mumbling a bit.

"He is an old man Mamoru.'' Another of the men countered.

''Shut up! Call me an old man?! I'll show you jerkwads who's an old man here!'' Bando griped out out over being called old. He wasn't old a bit battle worn but not old mind you. ''Fine I'm entering into this thing... all of you meet up with me at 1:00 PM at our usual meeting place by the park fountain. After that we'll decide democratically how to handle this thing until it blows over.''

''Fine... '' Yet another of the group grumbled out.

''In the meantime I'm gon' watch a few of these duels get a hang of things maybe buy a few extra cards to make a sidedeck.'' Their boss said walking off in one direction while the guys went another. Bando decided to check out a practice duel

Meanwhile across the street at a breakfast cafe the likes of Mai Valentine and Duke were getting an early jump on the day. Unlike the others they had the extra cashola on them to afford a few hotel rooms. It was just what the posh Mai craved: heated indoor pool, steam room, dining hall, and queen sized bedroom. It suited the blonded just fine Duke wasn't really one for fancy-dos. ''Hey uh Mai are you still going to use your Harpy Deck? But don'tcha think everyone's gotten wise to your strategy by now?''

Duke brought up a very good point relating to theme decks. Theme Decks as powerful as they seemed they always had an Achilles Heel as in a weakness. Mai's Harpy deck relied on powering up her Harpies with Equip cards and increasing their defenses with Traps.

However Mai wasn't worried and reacted like she'd prepared for her response. ''Well actually I've built five different Harpy decks each one a bit different. That'll throw off those tournament wimps. That string of ameteur duels I did a few years ago gave me all the long green I needed to make my ultimate dream Harpy decks a reality. What about you Duke? What do you've planned?''

"A deck using Thunder Types, coin tosses and dice of course what else?'' He replied with an answer the blonde should've expected.

"You haven't changed a bit... '' Mai half muttered out.

Duke however had the perfect comeback for that. "Touche.''

-airport

Meanwhile at another part of town the airport to be exact the likes of Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba had arrived in town in their personal private jet. Everyone took notice of the formerly high ranked Duelist there in Kamakura. Most just stared and Seto just gave them a death glare. As the pair walked along with their bodyguards a boy no older than 2 or possibly 13 hoisted out his card binder for him. The dragon user was a tad miffed by the kids actions. "Hey I know you. You're Seto Kaiba one of the world's best duelists. Can I get your autograph on my binder? I think you're so much cooler than that Wheeler dork and Shrimpy Motou.''

A bit touched by the fact that somebody preferred him over the previously mentioned dorks but frankly to be honest Seto could care less who liked or what the public fandom thought of him. "Beat it kid I don't have time for fanboys.'' Seto said gruffly quickly walking by the 6th grader and outright refusing the autograph and doing both rather rudely.

"Jerk... To think some people admire him.'' The kid huffed watching the pair of brothers walk out towards their waiting limo. Getting in the large car the pair drove away.

Seto stared at his new deck and his treasured trio of his most powerful cards... The Blue-Eyes White Dragon. As he stared at them he began to think. "Damn. Why haven't my computer experts found where Culex Industries is located at?! I hope this isn't another attempt at taking over my company like Pegasus tried. If that old fool is at it again I'm going to kill him. And as a euthamism, I will literally kill him. I'll strangel him cutting off his air supply until he passes away.''

"Hey bro something wrong?'' The younger Kaiba brother asked his elder worried for him.

Seto finally gave his younger brother what might be a twisted version of a smile. "Actually Mokuba I've never felt better. I've tournament goers to slaughter.''

-to be continued

Readers we've finally reached the tournament but how will things play out next but I'm sorry if it was so short. Next time we'll be focusing on the next duel and its a good one... In chapter 10) Mayu VS Weevil - Part 1! Can this young duelist figure out a way to defeat this creepy crawler using duelist? Or will she fall victim to his swarm of beastly bugs? How is the story? How will Kurama react finding out his elite vanished? Was the chapter epic enough?

Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, EL Digital Saviors, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	10. Mayu VS Weevil - Part 1

Duels and Vectors 10

A Yu-Gi-Oh! and an Elfen Lied crossover yes folks I've finally lost it I've the second person to cross these two anime's together. Story is rated K+ for mild swearing, a dark tone/plot, scary monster combat, frightening monsters and battle descriptions. Yu-Gi-Oh! setting post Duelist Kingdom and ignores Battle City, Enter the Shadow realm, Waking the Dragons, World Championship plus Dawn of the Duel; Elvin Lied setting a few days pre-episodes 1-5. Last time in Duels and Vectors the tournement has started as our heroes have split up to find suitable opponents. Mayu runs into her school friends who tag along as she duels the scheming Weevil Underwood.

-chapter 10 - Mayu VS Weevil - Part 1

As the sun shone over the streets of Yokohama the tournement was in full swing, as the young duelist Mayu looked over and sized up the competition. She walked along the sidewalk looking for a reasonbly challenging opponent but most seemed to be ametuerish and hardly worth her time. It was then when she heard somebody call her name err rather two somebodies. ''Yo little missy Mayu! It's us Rina and Haruka!''

The two managed to cross the street and ran up to her still wearing their school sailor style uniform consisting of a black top with a white and small red ribbon, a basic looking black skirt and shiny brown penny loafer shoes. The tallest girl standing a few inches over the other had glasses, honey blonde hair, freckles with a set of green eyes. The other girl had short cut jet black hair with a tomboy look to her. On her chin was a small band-aid. Her hazel-brown eyes looked over her companion a bit.

The tomboyish girl called out to her shorter friend. "We figured we'd tag alongside you y'know for morale support and stuff.''

The meganeko rubbed her temple feeling a headache coming on. Rina wasn't wasn't known much for using any fancy things in her vocabulary. ''And stuff? Wonder how many of yer brain cells ya burned through to think that one up?''

Swiftly taking offense to Haruka's little speil she spat back. "Ahh sorry Haruka but I ain't no brainiac like you! C'mon we gotta support our galpal here in this tourni. Now what fool should you take out first eh?''

''Presumatively one whose skill level is on equal terms to hers. Could be. Might be.'' The bespectacled tall girl suggested... as Mayu thought it over it seemed a good place to start.

''Do ya have to talk so smart all the time huh? Can't ya stop for two minutes?'' Rina grumpily asked her tallest friend. She could be such a know-it-all sometimes and come across as a genuis snob.

Suddenly the trio's little reunion was broken as some boy their age ran by them and swiped Mayu'S Dolphin Duel Disc and her deck with it too. The theif ran around the street corner as the three schoolgirls gave chase after him. Rina was furious and cursed out every other word. ''You punk! GET BACK HERE! YA DAMNED THEIF!''

''Ladies just blindly chasing a thief is not a very wise choice of action. He could be some lookout for blackmarket criminals! Come back here you two I'm serious!'' Haruka yelled trying to be the voice of reasoning of the trio.

Mayu however wanted her deck back no theif was going to ruin her time in the dueling sun... finally the three caught up to him near the food court and someone else was waiting for them all... The Insect Duelist: Weevil Underwood in his green shorts and shirt. His gold glasses had a bladed crest on the nose bridge like a beetle horn. The little punk apparently didn't grow much since Duelist Kingdom since he was only eight inches taller than Haruka. ''Hmm it seems I've attracted a few butterflies with my flower nector. Hehehehehe.'' The bug user snickered like a cackling witch. ''So you're the new dueling kid on the block eh?

''Weevil Underwood huh I didn't recognize you without a stinkbug splattered all over yer nose. I thought the commision kicked you out?'' Rina sassed him.

''Probation. And I've gotten a new fanclub too.'' Weevil said snickering still. Rina however slugged Weevil's grub grunt in the gut and swiped back her friend's Duel Disc.

Haruka then turned on her heel ready for her and her friends to go back the way they came. She'd heard how much of a lying and cheating pillbug Weevil was and didn't want Mayu dueling with such a dirty player. ''Can you believe that? They clearly haven't a shred of intelligance. They know darn well what tricks this evil slug likes to pull. Mayu your best bet is ignore this grub. There're plenty more honorable players to duel than him. Let's go.''

Just as they were about to move Rina thought of something and took out Mayu's deck searching through it looking for something. She had a hunch of something was amiss in there. Watching them was Weevil sweating up a storm. How could the brat have figured out his trick? ''Hey waita minute I saw this before lemme check out that deck.'' Rina said as she finally found what she thought didn't belong. ''Here it is Parasite Paracide.''

The said card was a two star, Insect type, Earth attribute, with 500 attack power and 300 defense. It resembled a green bug-like thing with red tentacles sprouting from its body shell. It was nasty looking. Mayu reeled at seeing it. "Gross! I never put that card in there! How'd it... Oh you gotta be kidding me!''

"Exactly Mayu it was that roach Weevil! I knew it! I bet he hired that boy to steal yer deck and put that nasty Parasite card in it... isn't that right Weevil?'' Haruka questioned knowing full well that was his grand dirty stunt. Weevil just grumbled something neither the girls or his flunkie could hear. Rina threw his Parsasite card back to him as he shuffled it back into his deck.

''Alright Weevil you wanna duel me? Ya wanna piece of me hmm?! Well fine let's go do it then!'' Mayu snarled out and it was clear to anyone she was ticked off now.

-begin Fight by Ron Wasserman

"LET'S DUEL!'' The two yell out as they pressed a button on the duel disc called "Dolphin" as the long side edges sped into a long holder for traps, spells alias magic cards plus monsters.

A set of four micro-sized hologram projectors ejected from the sides of each duel disc and settled on each side of the two practicing duelists as they started up. The two players then drew five cards each from the start. Mayu decided to go first since she was younger and the fact she was a girl. ''I'll go first Weevil since I'm younger and because I'm a lady!''

"Whatever draw whatever pansy cards you have in that girly deck of yers." Weevil sassed to the rookie duelist girl as he drew.

The grade school girl knew she was in for a long tough match. Weevil maybe a lying cheat but had mad skills to back up his bragging. She hoped she could hope to stop his hordes of beastly bugs. Mayu looked over the cards she drew... she had Ceremonial Bell, her two Amazoness Paladins, the grass field Spell card Sogen, and her powerful eight star Spellcaster Cosmo Queen. She'd found it in a random pack a month back unhappily she couldn't summon the C. Queen without tributing two monsters. But she figured it would be useful later. "I play the Magic card Sogen changing our battlefield to a grass field. I lay two cards facedown one in attack the other in defense and I summon this! My Amazoness Paladin!''

The monster Mayu played resembled a spiky banged blonde woman in beige warrior garb armed with a large sword. Normally this four star was only 1700 in power but with the Sogen her power was boosted up to 1900. For now Mayu waited since a monster couldn't attack the turn it was summoned.

The insect duelist figured this brat had a few tricks up her preteen sleeve. "Impressive but get a load of this. I'll lay down two cards in defense mode and just for you I've a nasty little combo to play too brat... and it goes like this. Cost Down! Then play Saber Beetle after it! Then discard one.''

Weevil then discarded his Cockroach Knight card but again the insect user was very much prepared. Cockroach Knight had the effect that if it was sent to the Graveyard it was placed on top of the deck. He then summoned up Saber Beetle which resembled a large brown Hercules Beetle. Its power was 2400... a 500 point difference. Luckily Weevil couldn't sick his beetle after her because he like her had to wait a turn to attack.

''You and yer bugs! Yer gross! Mayu you can beat this bugly punk I know you can!'' The tomboy Rina cheered her schoolmate on.

''Yeah but you realize statisically Mayu is at a very high disadvantage Weevil has way more prevalent experience than she does.'' Haruka said offering her smart talk.

Mayu however would hear none of it. She had to nail down and disrupt Weevil's eventual strategy before he implimented it. ''Oh way to help Haruka! Let's see my move to draw now. I draw... (draws) Hah! I reveal my facedown! My other Amazoness Paladin! To power her up I play this which I just drew!''

Mayu showed Weevil the card... Fusion Sword Murasame Blade! It was a magic card that increased power by 800! "I'm using it on my second Paladin. Now she'll be at a power level of 2500!'' She then played the card as the weapon appeared in the blonde warrior lass hand's increasing her strength to the said level. "And I change my Amazoness Paladin to defense mode."

The weaker Paladin then knelt down in defense while Weevil was seething by now. ''Fusion Sword Murasame Blade?! What's a willowy girl like you have a card like that for!?" Weevil stammered out in shock. He clearly wasn't expecting her to use such a 'manly' styled card.

Dawing his Cockroach Knight again Weevil was ready to go on the warpath. ''No matter I'll take out yer she-warrior! Saber Beetle attack!'' Weevil hollered out as his horned bug's horn glowed white as zoomed right for Mayu's 1900 Amazoness Paladin.

She was impaled and shattered into bits like glass by Saber Beetle's horn. The insect returned to its master's field side. "HUH? My lifepoints!'' Mayu's 8000 lifepoints then was quickly changed to 5900.

''Ok did I forget to mention Saber Beetle's effect? I didn't? Shame on me... Here's what happened: During battle between Saber Beetle and a Defense Position monster whose defense is lower than the attack of this card, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent. Heheheheheh... '' Weevil snickered. He was loving this duel. It was just an excuse for him to use all kinds of bug based combos on the rookie girl.

Mayu drew her next card... it was one of her Goddess of Whims. ''Yeah its real great. I reveal my other facedown! Ceremonial Bell in defense mode! But I also play Goddess of Whim. She has a very interesting effect.''

Goddess of Whim resembled a woman in a green robe-like toga with leaves for hair. Her strength was only 950. So how was she supposed to take any of his insect horde down? ''What's that? What's she do?'' Weevil questioned. He'd never seen this card before.

Haruka was happy to enlighten him however. ''Her effect is this, once per turn: You can toss a coin and call Heads or Tails. If you call it right, double this card's attack during this turn. If you call it wrong, its halved.''

"I call heads.'' Mayu boldly stated. Weevil however watched closely. If she was relying on coin tosses she must be either confident or just plain stupid.

Getting out a suitable coin from her skirt pocket Rina tossed her coin and had it land on the back of her left hand and covered it with her right. She peeked at it. ''Missy Mayu this is your lucky day its heads! Heads all the way baby!''

''Which means my second Paladin can now squash yer bug! Say bye-bye beetle borg!'' Mayu called out as her Paladin leapt and sliced his beetle like mincemeat and it fell apart in chunks which again shattered like glass. "Now I end my turn.''

''No! My beetle! You'll pay for that!'' Weevil fumed out as his big bad beetle was stomped err rather sliced up by Amazoness blades. ''I've no big monsters to attack with... but I'm not done yet. Reveal face down! Swarm of Scarabs!''

Weevil revealed his card which showed a bunch of brown beetles swarming in an airvent. It was only 500 attack and 1000 defense so what was the bug boy up to with it? "Allow me to introduce you ladies to my Swarm of Scarabs card.'' The Swarm of Scarabs were then able to activate their effect. For when the card's flip summoned Weevil could destroy one monster Mayu controlled. "You took my beetle so I'll take out yer goddess!''

Though her lifepoints were safe for the moment Mayu's Goddess of Whim monster was immediately destroyed and now she wanted revenge. She drew and decided to go on the warpath. ''Amazoness Paladin wipe out his other face down!''

The skimpily dressed Amazon slashed his face down in half revealing it was unsurprisingly another insect type. This one looked like some small blue cricket with tattered wings. "Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly. You've fallen prey to my web Mayu... ''

"Whaddya mean? I took out yer cricket!'' Mayu argued. Just what was this maggot up to she wondered. Whatever it was likely had to do with his foiled Parasite act from earlier.

''Yeah she took it out!'' Rina parroted and then got a slap upside the head from Haruka to basically be quiet. 'Watch out he's upping the insect ante.''

Weevil grinned like the mad bugly man he was as he knew just how to respond to the girls. "Because of my Howling Insect's effect when its destroyed I can Special Summon one Insect-Type monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck. And I choose Parasite Paracide!''

Weevil's duel disc automatically searched for the card and then quickly produced it into Weevil's eager mitts. He then threw the card to her for shuffling into her deck. ''Here a gift from me to you. That shows I'm generous. I'll return Swarm of Scarabs to face down mode and play the card I drew. Neo Bug arise!''

Weevil then activated his Neo Bug. It was level four, earth attribute, and finally rounding out its stats was the 1800 attack with a solid 1700 defense. It looked like an exterminator's worst nightmare since its appearance was like a cobra crossed with a beetle then with a mantis to the girls. Its sharpened mandibles were razor sharp, its slender green body ended with another set of bladed claws. Its head was almost cobra-like with evil red eyes. It roared out that it was ready to fight. "Give in to the swarm! My insect deck will eat you up then spit you out for lunch! There's no way you can beat an expert like myself!''

"What've I gotten myself into? No I can't give up. I'm no quitter and I can be tough when I need to be. But Weevil's been at this a lot longer than I have... '' Mayu thought silently.

Haruka saw her friend's insecurity. "Don't listen to him Mayu you can win... the odds aren't in your favor but there's still a chance. Like Yugi Motou always says "Believe in the heart of the cards''.''

''Yeah! You can squash this slug! Get ready to eat salt Weevil!'' Rina sassed out as now a bit of a crowd had developed to see just which duelist would win this battle. Would it be the veteran player and insect master Weevil Underwood? Or this newcomer and rookie schoolgirl Mayu?

The Tournement has just begun and many more duels will arise as players struggle for dominence in the chaostic game of Duel Monsters!

-to be continued

Readers we've finally reached the chapter end... How is the story? Next Mayu and Weevil's duel intensifies as they bring out even more powerful combos and monsters. Does Mayu have what it takes to beat him? Find out next time in Duels and Vectors! Rest assured the next major duel after this involves Mako VS Kohta. Also what do you think of Mayu's school friends? I put them in here simply because her classmates much less teachers are never mentioned. Of course I realize that wasn't exactly the point of Elfen Lied. But friendship is a major theme in Yu-Gi-Oh! so I figured why not? Besides they'll provide more moral support as Mayu continues to duel more players.

Was the chapter epic enough? Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, EL Digital Saviors, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


End file.
